


Trust and Thrust

by eotteokeos



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Permanent Injury, probably idk lol mature??? idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eotteokeos/pseuds/eotteokeos
Summary: Daniel had been working for the Commission of Counter Ghoul (CCG) as a ghoul investigator for two years now. He finds himself and his team babysitting their corrupted funder in a party with some of the most prestigious people. There, he meets Park Jihoon, a bigger threat not only to his funder and possibly himself.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> **Ghoul** : Are a carnivours and cannibalistic species that are only able to feed on human and other ghouls. They normally display the same attiributes as humans. If ghouls attempt to eat human food, they have the powerful urge to vomit. They can however drink coffee and water.
> 
>  **Kagune** : A Ghoul’s Predatory Organ that functions as their weapon or claws—It is as red as blood, flexible and sturdy when the ghoul wanted it to. When released, a ghoul’s physique is strengthened.
> 
>   * **Ukaku Kagune** \- Spreads out like feathers and is released in the shoulder area. It specialises in high and speed attacks
>   * **Koukaku Kagune** \- Released below the shoulder blade. It is heavy and extremely robust. It is well suited for defence.
>   * **Rinkaku Kagune** \- Released at the back around the waist area. It has an appearance of a scaled tentacles. The wielder has wide regenerative abilities and could even survive the most crucial damage.
>   * **Bikaku Kagune** \- has a tail-like appearance and is released around the tail bone. It is good for medium-distance attacks.
> 

> 
> **Kakuhou** : A sack-like organ that is only present in ghouls. It is where RC cells (ghoul cells) are stored. A ghoul can have one or more Kakuhou, the stronger they are.
> 
>  **CCG: Commission of Counter Ghoul** —a criminal investigative body in cases connected to ghouls. There are two departments: Ghoul investigator A specially trained professional
> 
>  **Quinque** - is a weapon manufactured from a ghoul's kakuhou used by CCG ghoul investigators. It emits electrical signals that stimulate the kakuhou to release and control it. 
> 
>   * **Narukami** - A powerful ukaku quinque that can condense Rc cells in the form of bolts of lightning. t resembles a thin blade that can easily slice through the flesh of an SSS rated ghoul.
>   * **IXA** - A powerful koukaku quinque. It is strong enough to easily harm SS and SSS class ghouls.
> 

> 
> **Kakuhou** - is a sack-like organ that is only present in ghouls. The purpose of the kakuhou is to store Rc cells.
> 
>  **RC Cells** - are certain cells that exist only in the story of _Tokyo Ghoul_. The origin of the name comes from how each individual cell looks like a curled up fetus.

Daniel rolls his shoulder as he yawns, rubbing the sleep off of his eyes as he nods at the people greeting him. He curses to himself when the lights from the mirror reflect against his tired eyes, trudging towards the elevator. “Couldn't sleep?” Someone asks behind him, a voice he was already familiar with—Sungwoon. He nods as he taps his foot, waiting for the elevator.  “raids always leave me with a sore body.” He twists his body and cringes at the sound of bones popping.

 

“At least, the only thing you get is a sore body.” The other says, ruffling his raven hair and sighing. “Seongwoo can’t even take himself to the bathroom.” Daniel cringes, entering the elevator as it dings open and pressing the button to the top floor. He remembers Seongwoo running flight of stairs just so he could jump them from the top, surprising them—which turned out to be more troublesome than planned. “That’s only because I thought about what to do unlike them.” He shakes his head, “You’re going to report, right?” he doesn’t even know how the older does it—How to bullshit his way to making their almost failed raids into what their boss wanted.

 

“Do I have a choice?” Sungwoon sighs, showing him the folder. “He always asks us to do the impossible. I can’t believe he sent 6 people for a 30 ghoul raid.” They step out of the lift and head the same way, Daniel scratching at his temple, a headache already coming. Sighing, he pats Sungwoon at the back. “That’s what happens when you send out the best of the best.” He nods at him before they separate ways, wishing the older good luck.

 

He was just happy that despite the lack of sleep and the exhaustion that follows every after raids and assignments, he doesn’t have to go to the head's office to report. They’d already taken his hours of sleep, he wasn’t about to let them take his mornings. He trudges towards the seat he's been sitting on for a good 2 years now, and settles to sifting through his assignments.

 

Daniel had been working for the CCG for two years now, starting with being a bureau investigator and transferring to being a ghoul inspector after a month, finding out that he was better at physical tasks than paper works when he had dropped kick a ghoul in the middle of a backup mission. He had to admit, he was good at this but honestly, he didn’t even know why he had applied for this. When his mother had died, he had lost his way. His father who he hadn’t seen since he had been born was nowhere to be found and the only way he could live and continue his studies was through the training academy that needed no payment—of course, they didn’t need payment, they were sacrificing themselves for the  _greater_ good—so here he was, two years in and he’s in one of the best team this place had ever had.

 

Sometimes, though, Daniel wonders if his decisions were right. He wasn’t really doing this job because he was  _really_ interested in the  _greater_ good. He was doing it because it was paying his expensive rent and feeding him. He wasn’t as passionate as Hyungseob who had been dissecting every ghoul they capture, nor did he hate ghouls as much Hyunbin—his mother was killed. He was just…  _there._ He’d seen a lot of ghouls, pretty ones, scarred ones, even the ones who almost looked too human--save for when they attacked him. He’d also seen a lot of blood and it’s no surprise for a job like this. He just wished he had 1 more hour of sleep.

 

Stretching his limbs, 2 hours had passed since and he lets himself sink on to the soft and cold leather, he had been working for 18 hours straight and slept for only 30 minutes max. He could just sleep— “Daniel.” Or not.

 

Groaning, he glares at the person who called him, his gray hair sticking out everywhere. Half of his face was swollen and there was a bandage wrapped around his arm, he was almost sorry for him. “What do you want, Donghan?” He asks, Donghan was a lot of things. He was strong and smart. He was also annoying at times.

 

“The boss wants to see you.” Donghan shrugs, opening the folder in his hand with discomfort.

 

“Sungwoon-hyung already went there.” Daniel ruffles his hair.

 

“Probably still there along with your team.” Donghan sighs, frustrated, looking at Daniel with his brows furrowed. “Look, if even Seongwoo-hyung is there with a clutch, I’m pretty sure you need to go as well.”

 

Daniel brows creased. The whole team was there? What for?

 

 

“You mean you want us to baby sit a geezer who’s already near his death bed?” The sound of Jaehwan’s voice against the silence that followed after was high and loud, almost accusing. Daniel doesn’t bother to hide his frustrations, nodding in agreement. He gives their team raids and special assignments that takes them sometimes 3 days to complete—which was fast for most but—their asses are almost always getting fucked and then he drops something absurd as this? He thinks not.

 

Their boss sighs, clasping his hands together in front of him and propping his head up with it. Daniel knew him from academy—he was the one that recommend him to get his life together and actually try to do better—and he could almost see the stress on his face. That doesn’t change the fact that this task was stupid and absurd though.

 

“Technically,” He starts, Daniel had known Jisung for a while now to know that it was useless to argue with him. He could convince you to eat shit without you realizing it. “He’s just turning 65 and he’s pretty healthy.” He takes the folder out and hands it to Sungwoon, “He will be having his birthday party in 10 days. Top of the class, rich people with a lot of power gathering in one event to socialize and fake a laugh just to appease the person funding most of the money they feed for their child. This is basically a free buffet party for ghouls.” Daniel looks at the photos that Sungwoon had passed around.

 

“And your point here is exactly what?” Jinyoung who had been silent the whole time speaks up, an evident scowl on his face. Jisung sighs, “My point here is Tae Jinah,” He points at the picture, “Needs to be protected along with all those people inside.”

 

“Doesn’t he look shady? Why can’t we just let him die?” Seongwoo asks, cringing as he cranes his neck. Even Daniel feels sorry for him despite the trouble he had caused yesterday night. “Because,” Jisung starts, smiling at them. “He’s funding for all our asses.” He flings a black card at the table—the company card used to buy whatever items needed that weren’t already available. “Get yourselves cleaned up. You will be the ones inside, back up will be a couple of meters away from you. Understand?” Jisung ends, not leaving for any comment.

 

Not that they have any at this point. Jisung's words were final.

 

 

“Man,” Woojin sighs as he takes a sit on one of the couch, “I thought we’d finally get a break after that raid, guess we’re back in business.” He rolls his shoulders and hears a bone pop. Daniel grimaces on his side. “Yeah,” Seongwoo pipes up, “And it's to baby sit the man who doesn’t do anything but give us the hard work yet get all the glory.” He lifts his feet up with much struggle before Sungwoon assists him. “Well,” The latter sighs, “unless we want to be vagabonds, we might as well get our asses ready.” He says.

 

As much as Daniel could admit, it was true. He might not be passionate but he was skillful and he had an appetite for good food and good apartment.

“You,” Sungwoon points at Seongwoo, “go get yourself checked by Taehyun, Jinyoung will take you.” Jinyoung whines in the corner. “The rest will have to follow me to get our tools to Dongho though.” He cringes and Daniel notices it. Dongho wasn’t exactly the friendliest of the person here nor was he an asshole, he was just a little… rough when it comes to handling the tools he had made.

 

And since they  _did_ just busted some of them, he thinks this will end unfortunate.

 

So much for relaxing.

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel looks at himself in the mirror—hair gelled up, his eyes lined with black coal. He had on a black dress shirt and black pants tailored to his own physique and liking, not too fit and not too loose, good for running and jumping when needed. He wasn’t one to praise himself because he’d seen good looking and he could say that he was average. Seongwoo, on the other hand, despite tripping on flat ground and alerting everyone during stake-out was popular too.

 

Looking at his wristwatch, he checks the time before taking the coat he’d hang on his nightstand. Sungwoon’s voice slicing the silence, “We’re here.” He says, he presses the button on his wristwatch to answer. “I’m going down.”

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s Red velvet.”

 

“Woah, isn’t that girl like royalty?”

 

“Damn, that girl is hot.”

 

Sungwoon sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose, “Kids,” he start, “We’re here to protect a 65 years old and not check out boobs and ask for signature.” He glares at Jaehwan, “I’d  _really_ appreciate it if we spread out now and act like we’re in the same class as them and maybe you know, find our person?”

 

Woojin and Jaehwan smiles sheepishly before nodding and Daniel chuckles from the side. He walks towards the corner and leans on one of the column, looking around. The place was extravagant, to say the least, it was huge. Maybe fit 300 people? He doesn’t really know. The guest, however, were more important than he’d thought. Rich people, famous people, people whose business had made thousand suffer, people who saved people.

 

Daniel scans the area as he turns the wine glass he was holding, taking a sip. He looks up the stairs and mutters, “Found him.” He says inconspicuously through the mic Dongho had specifically glued on the back of their teeth. “Stairs.”

 

He watches as Tae Jinah descends from the stairs. He had a small stature and a smile that looked permanently plastered on his face that Daniel could tell was fake. Tae Jinah bobs his head to the music before raising his glasses, the crowd looking at him silences, a smile on their faces that perfectly mirrored his—Daniel could almost laugh. The group of people who were beside him earlier were spitting words of how much of an asshole he was and there they were, googly eyed and trying to catch the geezer’s attention in the subtlest way they could do.

 

“Thank you all for coming here,” The geezer started, raising his glass once more. “This year, I am turning 65. It had been a long journey to reach this place. Hard work, sweat, and lot of effort.” He chuckles, Daniel doesn’t find any of it funny. “It wasn’t easy nor was it clean but seeing as important people such as yourselves are here today, celebrating with me, I’d say, I reach it.” Another chuckle, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not trying to boast.” Daniel thinks he is. “I’m just saying that with hard work, anything can be achieved.” Daniel could scoff. The numerous reports Tae Jinah had for the last week wasn't no where near hard work. He was just a sleazy, pathetic person full of greed who had a power over people because of his money.

 

He ends his speech with a toast and everybody cheering before intereacting people. Daniel seems it fit to walk up the staircase and look from above—there were less people and more coverage. He leans on the railing and watches as people swarm to get at least a hi from Tae Jinah, smirking to himself at how crazy people are. The last time he got into a scandal, everybody hated him and some were even talking bad about him in television yet here they were.

 

It goes on for awhile before the crowd finally settles down, mingling with each other and sharing stories Daniel could never really understand what’s the point. He looks at Sungwoon as he makes the ones he was talking to laugh yet all the same looking at the geezer on his side. Woojin was on the side talking with girls. His attention transfers to Jinyoung who was at the bar, probably asking for a drink. “Jinyoung,” he starts, “Get yourself away from the alcohol or I’m going to have to drop kick you.”

 

Jinyoung doesn’t respond but the scowl on his face as he rejects the wine doesn’t go unnoticed.

 

There wasn’t much in this party than the usual fake greetings—which he did had from girls and boys alike but there wasn’t anyone particular that caught his eye until the people at the far-right side started to huddle. “Check it out.” He hears Seongwoo say from the earphones. Turning his eyes into slits, he sees a few people enter the room, the crowd talking among themselves before one of them caught Daniel’s eyes.

 

He had blonde-almost pinkish hair and he wasn’t much taller than Daniel could have guessed, probably a tad bit from Sungwoon. His nose was high, jaws prominent and the black suit and tie he had hugged him in all the right places. Even from afar Daniel knew he looked surreal. He was handsome. Beautiful even. But that wasn’t what caught Daniel’s attention though--The aura around him was different, people  _had_  to look at him. And Daniel Did. “—Daniel?” he hears Jaehwan ask, his voice high.

 

“Sorry, you were saying?” he asks, his eyes still on the man as he shakes hand with Tae Jinah. “I said, what the hell is up? Why aren’t you talking? Is there something—”

 

“No, it’s,” Daniel doesn’t know who he was. “I think someone important just greeted the geezer. I mean, people are gathering by their side. He looks young.”

 

“Blonde-pinkish hair?” Jinyoung asks this time. Daniel nods, forgetting that Jinyoung couldn’t see him before answering, “Yeah.”

 

“Are there guys behind him?” Daniel looks behind the man, “Yeah.”

 

“That’s Park Jihoon. A bigger threat to Tae Jinah than ghouls could ever be.”

 

 

 

 

Daniel had gone down from the second floor to the first after a while—he guessed Seongwoo noticed him ogling the new comer because he had given him a grin when he’d passed by him to go to the arrays of food presented. He feels someone sliding in next to him, “He’s younger than you.” Woojin says, picking out food and putting it on his plate, Daniel does the same.

 

“Probably older than me for months though.” Daniel doesn’t say anything, Seongwoo must have told Woojin he was ogling. That asshole. “Park Jihoon may just be biggest threat to Tae Jinah.” He turns to look at Daniel, “You know why?” he asks, Daniel raises an eyebrow. He doesn’t really watch television nor does he have the time to go snooping on someone’s life when he already had profiles of people at his desk to worry about.

But he  _was_ interested. “Why?”

“Because he’s a young multi-millionaire with a clean past.”

 

 

The party had been going on for more than an hour now and thankfully, there were nothing suspicious happening. The only thing that was bugging Daniel was the fact that he hadn’t seen the blonde beauty since earlier. Stuffing the strawberry cake in his mouth, he gets startled at the voice on his side, “Not feeling it?” Looking at the person on his side, his eyes widen when he sees the person he’s been trying to search for the past hour now.

 

Clearing his throat, “I am.” He offers a smile. Damn, he really was beautiful. His lashes were longer than Daniel had thought and he guessed it right, he was a tad bit shorter, yet beautiful all the same.

 

Chuckling, he looks at Daniel and crinkles his eyes, “You’ve been stabbing that cake for a while now. Does it taste that bad?” Daniel looks at his half-eaten cake, “It’s okay” he shrugs, “I mean, I’ve eaten better.” The laugh that the blonde beauty gives him came unexpected and welcomed and Daniel could have sworn the people passing by had stopped and admired him too, just like he was.

 

“Aren’t you honest?” He asks, rhetorical. Daniel watches as he takes his hand out for a handshake while looking at him, “Nice to meet you, I’m Park Jihoon.”

 

Daniel takes it, his hands were soft against him. “Kang Daniel,” he smiles, “Nice to meet you too.”

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you said his cake was shit.” Woojin cackles, hitting his thigh with his hand, “Fuck, I knew you didn’t have any interest with people in general but this just takes the cake.” He cackles once again when he realizes his unintended pun, the rest laughing and chuckling to themselves. “I didn’t say it was shitty.” He thwacks him by the back of his head but it doesn’t cease his laughing.

 

The party had gone unexpectedly well save for the fact that they stayed until all the people had gone home and that he had just told Park Jihoon that his cake was of substantial standards. How would he have known that he didn’t just have a company for himself but his family also had branches of products that were being sold, one of which was the bakery for that god damn strawberry cake.

 

“So, what happened after that?” Jaehwan asks, removing his necktie.

 

Daniel scowls, “Nothing. I introduced myself and he had to go mingle with people, I guess.” He wasn’t pouting. For christ’s sake, he had just known the guy for less than 5 hours, of course he wasn’t sulking. He was just a little bit disappointed that he didn’t ask for his number but he wasn’t going to voice that out.

 

“Bet you he got turned off, I mean, you  _did_ say his cake was—”

 

“I told you, I said it was okay!”

 

 

 

 

“Well, that came sooner than I’d expected.” Seongwoo snorts, looking at Daniel. Jisung snickers at his comment as well, when they arrived back at headquarters two weeks ago, Jisung had asked them to report everything. He didn’t think Jinyoung adding his failed attempt at socializing with Jihoon was needed to be retold but his friends thought otherwise. Jisung had looked at him in disappointment after and told him to at least know the top tiers. “Shut up.” He grumbles.

 

“So,” Jisung begins, “to get this straight. One, this  _is_ another baby sitting mission and two, don’t ask me why.”

 

Woojin groans, “But  _why_?” he starts, “Why do we have to baby sit him? The only attacked he had gotten was the young millionaire attending his party, I doubt the ghouls would even want to eat his rusty meat.” He sighs, Daniel could just feel the frustration in his bones. Jisung shakes his head, “I honestly don’t know why he keeps on asking for assistance because whenever I ask them, they shove down the truth that he is funding this place. Of course, the higher ups wouldn’t reject him despite how stupid these all are. You are baby-sitting a man who has more guards than all of us combined and yet he specifically asks guidance from ghoul investigators and they expect us to suck it up. We should be saving others but no, we’re going to watch his ass.”

 

Sungwoon sighs, sympathizing with Jisung, he could feel the frustrations from his tone. “Maybe he’d done something he shouldn’t have?”

 

“Maybe,” Jisung answers, sighing “But for now, we’re stuck running after a 65 year old kid.” Daniel takes the folder Jisung passes and skims through the list of people attending a party held by some powerful politician before noticing the name he hadn’t forgotten for the pass month now.

 

 

 

“Where’s our guy?” Seongwoo asks, scanning the people as he arranges his collar, looking at himself from the car mirror. They had just arrive from the party and were in the car, queueing up as people arrive and go inside the vicinity. Their hair was covered in silver and gold just as much as they are in their dresses and accessories—it was the theme of this so called party.

 

“He’s one car away from us.” Jinyoung points at the back. Jaehwan groans as he struggles to arrange his hair, “I swear to god if I fucking blind myself with these glitters, I’m fucking this place up.” Jaehwan cusses, rubbing at the corners of his eyes. Daniel couldn’t agree more, the theme was to go in gold and silver so Hyunbin doused them in gold glitter with the sorry excuse of not affording anything too grand. Daniel would have argued that he was just miffed because one ghoul got away from his mission.

 

“Mingle in stealth mode.” Sungwoon warns, looking at them from the rear view mirror. He smirks though when he sets his eyes on Daniel and opens the door, “I’m not expecting any mingling from Daniel though.” Daniel cusses at him before he closes the door at his face, opening his side as well. He ignores the laugh from the rest and fixes his turtle neck instead. He had on a white turtleneck and matching black suit and pants, accents of gold buttons on his sleeves and brown, almost gold lens. Hyunbin was a shit at times but at least he liked Daniel, only tapping on glitters on one side of his temple.

 

Going inside the vicinity, he leaves the rest who were already talking to some people—save for Seongwoo because he was still outside looking out for Tae Jinah. He gets a whiff of vanilla and chocolate and heads towards the smell, smiling as people greet him, thinking he was on par with them. He snickers at the thought of them crying in disgust for winking at a mere ghoul investigator.

 

They saved lives, yes, but who would really want a mere protector of society with measly pay when they could find someone who can hire people like him.

 

“I see you’re eating another cake again.” He hears the familiar voice he’d been wanting to hear from his side and he stops himself from flinching. One reason he was in the ghoul investigator department was that he was always hyper aware of his surroundings. He was sharp. But then here he was. the person he’d been wanting to see, making him jump at the sound of his voice.

 

He turns to look at Jihoon and chuckles, “Not really, it doesn’t look appetizing.” He shrugs, Jihoon chuckles at him, noticing the playful smile on Daniel’s lips, the small joke thankfully taken well.

 

He was clad in a white button up and the same as him, had black suit and pants—although his looked way more expensive that the 6 of them combined, the little specks of gold making him think if it was engraved or just glitters like what Hyunbin did to Woojin’s suit.

He had a choker on, a small ring of gold in the middle and his blonde hair style up with gel, half of his forehead covered. He looked beautiful, still, despite the pink on his hair long gone and his eyes coaled with black and red.

 

“I haven’t seen you around the past parties.” Jihoon says, taking a glass of water from a waiter passing by and gesturing Daniel if he wanted one. He shakes his head and points at the wine he had placed on the table. “That’s because I don’t like it.” He says, taking a forkful of cake. Lying had become close to breathing since he started this job only because they couldn’t exactly disclose to the public any information that could make them panic—not that this would. Jihoon hums, “So it seems.” He nods, “First time I see someone as gorgeous.” If Daniel wasn’t already choking from the big bite, he was really choking now.

 

Coughing, he puts the cake down on the table. Smooth. He hears someone laughing on the earphones and Jihoon looks at him amused. “That’s shocking coming from someone as beautiful you.” Daniel internally rejoices at how smooth he was despite the earlier mishap.

 

Jihoon chuckles, someone calling him from behind. Daniel looks at the person—raven hair, tall, good looking. Were people connected to Jihoon always this beautiful? “Seems I’m being called.” He points at the back, “Too bad you don’t like the cake, I was going to invite you out too.” He winks at him, clinking their glass together.

 

“Chocolate cake is fine too.” Daniel blurts out, Jihoon looks at him with wide, amused eyes. Daniel could see the flutter of his lashes clearly. “I mean, any cake really if that’s what it takes to get that invite.” Daniel shrugs. His hands were clammy and the puking noises in his earphones was loud. He hears Jihoon’s chuckle, his eyes in crescents and the next thing he knows is Jihoon’s card on his hand with his personal number on it.

 

Did he really just get himself a date during a mission? Where was that geezer anyway? “Man, I can’t believe the first time Daniel lands himself a date, I get to hear it.” Seongwoo says in his earpiece. “Did this thing record it?” Jinyoung asks next. Daniel has shit friends but at least he scored himself a date with the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

 

Walking towards the bar with a grin on his face, he sees Tae Jinah at the corner talking with someone before passing something—was it a flash drive?—to him. Daniel frowns as he hears the other threaten Tae Jinah, his voice hoarse and rough. “I’ll fucking kill you.” The other had said, Tae Jinah smirks before he turns around back to the crowd. Licking his lips, his brow creased as he sees the other person glaring at his retreating figure, his fist balled up as he puts it in his pocket.

 

He’d seen him before, he just doesn’t know where.

 

“Near the bar.” He mutters through the glass, taking a sip. “check with Donghan who’s the guy with black hair and silver suit.”

 

“Hyung,” Woojin begins, “There’s a lot of people with a Silver suit.”

 

“He has a dragon tattoo on his forearm.”

 

 

 

Jisung looks at the files before he closes it, giving it back to Haknyeon. “Tak Jaehoon,” The blonde begins, “Is currently under supervision by the bureau department. There’s just been suspicions that there’s ghoul activity in his area but there’s no solid proof that’s why the papers haven’t been transferred here.” He gives them the folder he was holding, Sungwoon taking it first, his brows furrowed. “Why would he threaten Tae Jinah?”

 

“politics? For power?” Jaehwan answers, “They’re both in the same line of business, I don’t think it’s anything suspicious.” He shrugs, “If anything, it’s weird that people wouldn’t bare any grudge against Tae Jinah with how corrupted he is.” He takes the folder Sungwoon was handing and takes one of Tak Jaehoon’s picture, looking at him.

 

Daniel agrees, “Maybe it wasn’t anything.” Maybe that murderous sensation Tak Jaehoon had was nothing.

 

“Speaking of anything,” Seongwoo begins, “Are we not going to talk about Daniel landing a date?” Daniel groans. Ever since they had left the party, everyone had been teasing him and even the ones he barely talks to asks whether he’d ask Jihoon on a date. And no, he hasn’t. “It’s been a week but he still can’t bring himself to call him because he’s scared.” Jinyoung shakes his head.

 

“It’s not that I can’t call him because I’m  _scared_.” Daniel emphasizes, “It’s that I can’t call him because we’ve been busy, dumbass.” He mutters despite his ears getting hot. After Jihoon had given him his number, Daniel hadn’t seen him for the rest of the night which left him disappointed than he would like to admit. He’d at least thought he’d get a goodbye or something.

 

“Man,” Sungwoon sighs, “If you keep making excuses, I’d take his number off for you.” He winks at him, Daniel flips him off. Haknyeon, who had been listening the whole time, pipes up. “Park Jihoon’s actually the successor of his parent’s company.”

 

“And you know this because?” Seongwoo asks, raising a brow. Haknyeon shrug, “He used to be my classmate but disappeared in the middle of the semester, months later I see him on television with his parents. You should watch television.” He pats Seongwoo’s head before heading towards the door, “Maybe it’ll do you good.”

 

Seongwoo scowls as Haknyeon closes the door, “Why does it feel like he just mocked me?”

 

“Not just you.” Woojin rolls his eyes.

 

 

 

 

Daniel looks at the card on his hand, reading the text. “Park&Park Corporations” he mutters, flipping the card over and looking at the messy writing. Despite being the most beautiful person Daniel had ever seen, his writing was a mess. He chuckles before he takes out his phone and types in the number before typing a message.

 

**To: Park Jihoon**

Hi, it’s Daniel. 

 

He presses send and cringes at how formal it was. Maybe he really was rusty in dating just like Seongwoo had said. He waits for a good 5 minutes before throwing his phone on the side, a slight pout on his lips. Maybe Jihoon didn’t give him his number and it was just random scribbles and—he hears his phone ding. Hastily looking for it, he looks at the messages and laughs, the sound resonating through-out the room.

 

**From: Park Jihoon**

I thought you hated the cake enough to throw my number away.

 

**To: Park Jihoon**

 Sorry, work has been taking too much of my time.

 

**From: Park Jihoon**

I’d forgive you over coffee

 

Daniel doesn’t try to keep the smile off of his face.

 

**To: Park Jihoon**

Tomorrow at Sucré after work?

 

**From: Park Jihoon**

I get off at 7

 

**To: Park Jihoon :)**

Perfect.

 

He smiles to himself as he re-reads the texts, giddy for tomorrow. Jisung must have felt how tired they were and gave them a free night for tomorrow and usually he’d complain at how short their breaks were but now he’s definitely more than thankful.

 

 

 

 

“Can you stop tapping your foot?” Donghan asks, pinching the bridge of his nose. Daniel had been tapping his feet for a good 30 minutes now, looking at the remaining time for the day, his papers already done. “Sorry,” He mutters, grinning. Donghan sighs, “What are you so excited for anyway?”

 

“Who’s excited?” Daniel accuses, “I’m not.” He shakes his head. Donghan looks at him weirdly before Seongwoo throws a hand over him unexpectedly, “Sorry,” He apologizes to Donghan, ignoring Daniel who was trying to remove his hand. “Our boy’s going on a date for the first time in years, forgive him.”

 

Daniel jabs him by the ribs and rejoices at his yelp. “It’s not a date. We’re just getting coffee together.”

 

Donghan snorts, “Sure, it isn’t.” Daniel remembers how annoying Donghan was. Specially paired with Seongwoo. “Who’s the unlucky offering?” Seongwoo answers for him, “Park Jihoon.” Donghan’s eyes widen, suddenly interested. “No way.” He mutters, unbelieving. Daniel would have been offended if not for the fact that he too, didn’t believe it himself.

 

“You don’t date for years and you score yourself a date this hot?” Donghan asks. Daniel doesn’t voice it out but he does agree. Jihoon had been in many tabloids and even at the crumpled, wet mess of a paper, he looked divine. Before he could answer, he hears his phone ding and reaches for it, smiling when he sees the name on the screen. “Gotta go.” He announces, taking his bag from the floor and stuffing his i.d in.

 

“Glove up, lover boy.” Seongwoo calls out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fixing his crooked tie, he curses to himself before removing it, opening the first two buttons up and touches his hair for the nth time. He had arrived 5 minutes ago, the place near the CCG. Jihoon had texted him that he was finishing work and was about to go, the giddiness almost makes him want to bail.

 

He looks at the reflection of himself on his phone once more, looking up at the chime of the bell on the door. He sees Jihoon scanning the area before his eyes lands on Daniel, crinkling them and smiling. Jihoon was, as always, breathtaking. His blonde hair was down, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, a pink sweater with black coat on top—Daniel decides he liked casual on him too.

 

“Sorry,” Jihoon apologizes, “Did you wait long? Something happened on the way.”

 

Daniel shakes his head no, “I just arrived too, don’t worry.” He gives him the menu, “What do you wanna eat?” he asks. Flipping through the pages, his stomach churning in hunger.

 

“Hmm,” Jihoon hums, “How about your choice of cake?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel laughs once again, wiping the tears forming in his eyes as he looks at Jihoon’s flushed face. “Stop laughing, it’s not that funny.” He mutters despite the smile on his face. “It is, though.” Daniel snorts, “I mean it’s true that you look young just didn’t think they’d ask you to call your parents.” Jihoon had told him that he got pulled over by a cop earlier because they didn’t think he was telling the truth about his age. It was one of the the reasons he was late.

 

They had been talking for some time now, the cake between them almost finished. Jihoon had finished the cake Daniel ordered, with the latter sighing in relief. He did love sweets more than most people and the cake he ordered had tons of icing. Jihoon had admitted though that he was actually not much of a fan of cakes, laughing at the look of betrayal Daniel had given him. “You finished the cake! You even took a bite from mine. _And_ you dare question my taste in cakes?” Jihoon rolled his eyes at him, “Hey, I was hungry.” He shrugs. “Besides, my cakes were amazing.”

 

The ringing of Jihoon’s interrupts them mid-conversation and Daniel tells him to answer, excusing himself to talk. He looks at Jihoon from the glassed windows and smiles to himself. Despite the earlier warning from Jaehwan on how to behave when Jihoon was around, he finds himself comfortable with the latter, almost like they’ve known each other for quite a while.

 

Jihoon comes back with a sigh, his face rid of the earlier delight he had. “I’m sorry,” He apologizes, “Seems like I have to go.” Daniel tries not to show the disappointment on his face. His phone, rings in time for him to answer. “Sorry,” he mutters, taking the call. “Yeah—what?—now?—okay, I got it.” He ends his phone and smiles at Jihoon’s apologetic face, taking his bag.

 

“Seems like I have to go too.” He smiles at him. Jihoon smiles at him back, “Maybe I’d treat you the next time we’re free?” He asks, almost unsure. Daniel doesn’t hide his grin. “I’d love that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel runs the little steps from the quarters, already seeing Sungwoon on the glass door. “What’s up?” He asks, Seongwoo running towards them and handing him his equipment. “Ghoul activity.” Seongwoo mutters, they run towards the car, the others following behind him. Sitting at the back of the van, he hooks up his vest, removing his buttoned-up blouse and throwing it over his head to change into a black shirt.

 

“brief me.” He mutters, grimacing as he removes his tight pants through the closed spaces.

 

“There had been 3 suspected ghouls spotted roaming the area 4 streets near us since a week ago.” Woojin answers, Daniel’s brow creased. “A week ago? Why haven’t they informed us?” he asks. Woojin shakes his head a little, “They ate human food and were even part of a small company. It was only suspected because there was a fight near their office.” Woojin hands him his belt, Daniel checks if his devices were there. “Seems like there’s a ruckus now.” Woojin answers, looking through the files. “4 streets?” Daniel’s eyes widen, sighing as he finally finishes with his pants. “Isn’t that near the—”

 

“Market area. A lot of civilians.” Daniel’s jaws go rigid. Public missions always leave them more stressed than raids, there were a lot of people—too much open area, too much people at risk.

 

 

 

 

 

“As much as possible, don’t get into fights alone. Call someone for back up.” Sungwoon orders, “Split up.”

 

Daniel nods, running towards the dark alley just like the rest of them did.

 

Few people were around, the area a little more deserted compared to the nearby market, the loud booming sound apparent even from here. He covers himself with the staple black mask and stops himself short when a group of teenagers passes by, sighing. They were one of the few teams exclusive and more focused on the black ones—dangerous and disclosed from the public. That was why they were always the one sent for public missions, nobody knew them.

 

He hears the faintest movement on his right and whips his head, running towards the direction. He hears Jaehwan on his earpiece. “Nothing here.” The other mutters, Daniel doesn’t respond. He moves in stealth, the alley darker compared to the ones he had passed by, the street lights not reaching the area and the buildings almost looked deserted if not for the few working air-conditions.

 

He hears the crunch of something a few meters ahead of him and hides in a corner, crouching down and trying to adjust his eyes, the very few lights from up ahead his only source. He takes out the his quinque that was poking him on the thighs, A shinning gold, almost silver Narukami that discharges RC cells just like lightning bolts where evasion is next to impossible. Dongho had given it to him after the IXA he had was shattered during one of the missions.

 

His brow creases when he sees two figures crouched down meters ahead from him, the smell of iron and something pungent assaulting his nostrils. Blood and something else. Daniel had seen his fair share of dead bodies from both humans and ghouls alike. Lost limbs, stomach torn apart, body half-eaten, body crushed into pieces—it wasn’t unusual in their job. At first, he had nightmares, images of dead bodies haunting him even when he was awake. But then 2 years in and he’s still in this line of work.

 

Breathing through his mouth, he looks at his watch and before he could tap on it to alert the others, he hears footsteps from the other side of the alley, the figure lost in the darkness. He sees the ghouls jump back, their figures in a defensive stance. He holds his quinque tightly aiming at the one nearer to him but his eyes on whoever or whatever it was that was approaching the other two.

 

“Didn’t I told you not to play around in my area?” Daniel barely hears him, frowning. He probably had a mask on, his voice muffled and almost inaudible. “Fuck off!” One of the ghouls had said, voice hoarse. Daniel taps on his watch to send his location, the other’s kagune already out from his shoulder blade, a Koukaku. Daniel curses mentally, if the other guy were to get involved in this too, it would cause an uproar.

 

He almost stands up when his eyes go wide, the other person—or ghoul—Daniel hadn’t seen his face of had released his kagune, scaled tentacles—Rinkaku. “Shit.” Daniel mutters under his breath, tapping his watch more furiously. He crouches back down and observes them from a distance, it would be risky to attack to them without backup specially when one person is probably an SS-Rated and the other two, B ranks.

 

He tries to make out what they were saying, “I…. kill…. You.” Daniel’s jaw goes firm, he couldn’t decipher what they were saying. He hears a loud thumping sound against a wall, the sound of something cracking before a screech, feet running towards his direction.

 

One of the ghoul they’d been searching for notices him on the side, eyes wide and red, blood all over his mouth and hands, his clothes torn on the back with his koukaku unsheated. “help..” Daniel could just strike him yet before he could do anything, the ghoul’s head was severed from his neck by a rinkaku, the twitching body on the floor as scaled tentacles continuously stab his abdomen, the sound of combined bones cracking and groans and shrieking makes him shake.

 

Ghouls could regenerate in a matter of seconds; however, continuous assault would kill them. The soulless body dead on the floor, no signs of life, the blood painting the walls and even Daniel himself.

 

He tries not to vomit at the amount of blood on his shirt and face. He had seen countless of ghouls kill humans even at a close distance but never ghouls killing ghouls nor had he been in contact with it for merely inches, continuously watching him die and live all over again. He holds his quinque forward, slowly standing up. The first thing he sees was the other ghoul lying on the ground, limbs detached and soulless.

 

The second was gold.


	2. Two

“A ghoul killing a ghoul?” Jisung asks, his head perched on his hands, a crease on his forehead. “Personally, I’ve never encountered of this before.” He mutters. “It is possible to cannibalise. But to just leave the remains there.” He shakes his head, “The damage was severe, I don’t think it’s just a passing ghoul.” The atmosphere of the room was serious, almost horrified. They had gone home after they had encountered Daniel sitting on the ground covered in blood, his back against the wall, the headless ghoul in front of him, wrecked beyond regeneration and another one meters ahead.

 

“And it just let you go?” Jisung asks, incredulous. Daniel nods, “I didn’t see it’s face. But it’s a Rinkaku weilder. I saw something gold when I stood up, I’m not sure what it was but…” He trails, shaking his head, his hands clammy. “I’m sure he could have sensed me with that amount of power.” He shivers just remembering, “It was… It was different.” He grits teeth and tries not to vomit the food he’d digested out, the fear from earlier different from what he had felt from the past.

It choked him. He had to scrub himself red because of the blood the second they arrived at headquarters.

 

Jisung nods, he looks at the rest of the team before sighing. “One of the 3 suspects was a human, 2 were ghouls. Three dead.” He states, “The rest of you can go, Sungwoon, can you please report it to the bureau?” Sungwoon nods, Jisung smiles at him thankful. “I’ll have to talk to the higher ups about this but for now, you may take your rest.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel folds his arms behind his head and looks at the ceiling, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again, grimacing. The image of the ghoul’s severed remains still fresh in his mind. Specially the ring of gold he’d seen after. When he’d stand up and ready to charge, the only thing he saw was a glint of something, gold even under the dim light before it disappears.

 

He purses his lips once more before sighing, taking out his phone.

 

To: Park Jihoon :)

Have you gotten home? Sorry, I wasn’t able to text you

right away I was absorbed with work

 

He looks at the time and cringes, maybe he shouldn’t have sent it at 4am in the morning. Sighing for the nth time, he turns his body to the side and tries to sleep, the image still haunting him.

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel trudges to work much earlier than he’d usually go, the skin under his eyes dark. He doesn’t even force a smile at the people greeting him, feeling feint from the lack of sleep or none. He had slept the first thirty minutes until he wakes up thrashing his bed, the hairs on his hands standing. Rubbing his face, he groans through his hands and leans back his chair, the dusty, blaring air condition comforting him.

 

He hears his phone ding and takes it out, eyes widening when he sees who it’s from.

 

From: Park Jihoon :)

Good morning!

It’s okay, I fell asleep right away. I had a great night

 

To: Park Jihoon :)

Good Morning, Me too. I wish it was longer though

 

From: Park Jihoon :)

Well

 

Daniel stares at the word.

 

From: Park Jihoon :)

Oops, I accidentally pressed sent. What I was saying was,

If you wanted to have breakfast?

 

To: Park Jihoon :)

I would love that. Sucré?

 

From: Park Jihoon :)

See you.

 

Daniel thinks there _is_ good in this morning. He grins as he takes his wallet from his bag, removing his i.d before walking towards the elevator and sees Jisung, his head buried in the folder. “Morning, hyung.” He greets him. Jisung raises his head to look at who it was, his brows creasing when he sees it’s Daniel. “Why are you up so early?” He asks, “Did you not sleep? Do you want me to—?”

 

“I’m fine,” Daniel rolls his eyes, “I have breakfast with” he coughs, “Jihoon.”

 

Jisung looks at him intensely, “You don’t even eat breakfast.”

 

“Now, I do.”

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel enters the coffee shop and scans the area and smiles when he sees Jihoon sitting on the table they had sat on yesterday, looking through the glass pane. He walks towards him, admiring his beauty as he does before Jihoon turns, his eyes widening when he sees Daniel. “Hi,” Daniel says, “Waited long?”

 

Jihoon shakes his head, “No, just arrived.” Jihoon scans his face as he sits down, a frown on his face. “You look tired.” Daniel laughs heartily, “That’s a great way to say I look like a shit.” Jihoon chuckles at him, “No, I mean you’re still breathtaking. But the bags under your eyes are darker than they were last night.” If Daniel was drinking, he might have choked. But he wasn’t.

 

He tries to stop the smile forming on his lips yet gives up in the end, “Tough night but I’m okay now.” Jihoon smiles at him, the tips of his ears red. Daniel find it amusing that Jihoon can drop lines like that but whenever Daniel says it back, Jihoon would turn red. “Have you ordered?” Daniel asks. “Not yet,” Jihoon answers, “I was hoping I’d choose for you.”

 

Daniel raises an eyebrow, “Sure. Anything is fine with me.”

 

 

 

 

Daniel stares at the cup of coffee before looking at Jihoon. “Okay,” he starts, “You’re really beautiful but…” He trails, cringing as Jihoon takes another sip. “This coffee tastes nothing but bitterness.” He points at his cup, “Are you sure we have the same one?” Jihoon snorts at him and hands him his, Daniel taking it.

 

“I’m flattered you think I’m beautiful.” Jihoon winks at him, “And excuse you, it actually tastes nice. That sorry excuse of a drink you had yesterday had too much sugar in it.” Daniel looks at him, offended. “At least it’s edible. This, on the other hand,” He points at Jihoon’s cup which tasted the same, if not more bitter. “Tastes like what Satan would drink.”

 

Jihoon deadpans at him before rolling his eyes, “Really mature.” He mutters. His eyes meet Daniel’s and they both laugh at the flow of their conversation and how childish they were. Jihoon had ordered them both an Americano and a croissant and Daniel had been complaining about Jihoon’s choice of drink since he took a sip earlier.

 

“I never really wake up this early.” Daniel mutters, looking around the almost deserted coffee shop. There were probably 5 people in, the sound of the coffee machine comforting before he settles to looking at Jihoon. “But I guess I can get used to it.” Jihoon snorts, “cheesy.” He starts, crinkling his nose. “I guess, I can either.”

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel hums to himself as he walks towards the building. Jihoon and him had parted ways earlier, the former already late for a meeting he had forgotten and bids goodbye with a possible movie date together. “Why are you smiling and being disgusting?” he hears Jinyoung on his back, pushing on the button of the elevator and ignores his remark.

 

“You had breakfast with Jihoon?” Daniel stops and stares, scowling when he realizes Jisung had told the others. “Yes,” Daniel answers, “I like breakfast now.” He decides. Sure, his sight maybe a bit fuzzy and his head light from the lack of sleep, but that could be arranged. He could just sleep earlier _and_ have breakfast with Jihoon.

 

“You disgust me.” Jinyoung mutters, walking out the elevator the second it opens. Daniel scowls at his back before his brows creases at Jinyoung’s figure, stopping to look at what he was looking at. He sees Tae Jinah in the center of their room talking to one of the geezers and Jisung. “What the hell is up?” he mutters, Jinyoung shrugs.

 

“They’re taking measures because of the incident last night.” Woojin answers, Daniel and Jinyoung looks beside them. Woojin points at the 3 figures at the center, “I don’t know why Tae Jinah is here himself, didn’t think he was any concern with the public.” Daniel’s brow creased, “Why is _really_ here?” Jinyoung asks, “I figured one of the highers up would come but I didn’t think he would.” Daniel agrees.

 

 

 

 

Daniel fidgets on his seat, jabbing Seongwoo by the ribs as he pushes Daniel to move. Half of his bottom was already hanging from the seat, if he moves any more he was going to fall on the floor. He looks at the people in the room, familiar faces and some unfamiliar ones gathered together. They were called earlier to gather in the conference room, an emergency meeting held by Tae Jinah with few of the higher ups and ghoul investigators present.

 

“Good Morning, Everyone.” Tae Jinah greets. “As you may or may not have heard, an incident yesterday made us call for a meeting.” He nods at the people on the table, “Probably just him.” Seongwoo mutters at his side. “This incident that I speak of is a ghoul killing another ghoul.” He looks at their team and Daniel watches as his eyes linger on his longer, “This incident is nothing new, ghouls eat fellow ghouls because they are cannibalistic animals who do not concern themselves with feelings. However,” He stands up, the lights dimming and the screen at his back lights up with dozens of gruesome images.

 

Limbs. Blood. Just like what Daniel had seen.

 

“This  _killings_ has been going on for months now.” He points at the screen before clicking it to change, “This doesn’t hold any problem for us since they are killing each other off. However, the more a ghoul eats another ghoul, it becomes stronger. Their kouhaku’s increases, regeneration, sturdiness, speed, _everything._ ”

 

He sees a team from the Bureau department walk towards the front, Tae Jinah moving to the side to look at them. “One-eyed King.” Kenta, one of the members had started, “That’s what they call their leader.” The mutters from the people increases and Daniel could see some of the geezers were uncomfortable with the topic.

 

 

 

  

Daniel rolls his shoulder before letting his head fall on the couch, the other end dipping with someone’s weight. “Do you think it actually exist?” Jaehwan asks, he hears Sungwoon sighing at the side. “Probably, either way there will a lot more work for us.” Daniel doesn’t even want to think about it.

 

Ghoul and Bureau inspectors alike were ordered to take caution and roam the streets everyday, changing shifts with the ghoul investigators for the night. Sighing, he feels the vibration of his phone in his pocket and ignores it, closing his eyes as the cold air lulls him to almost sleeping. “What I don’t get here is why Tae Jinah is involving himself for this case. I get that he’s funding us but if all else fails, the people would only pity him for losing one of his asset.” Woojin says.

 

“It’s already suspicious enough that we’d have to check his house every day.” Daniel grimaces at that. That damn bastard _did_ tell them that. “I don’t know about him but I bet they don’t want any more information to be revealed.” Daniel tries to block out their voices when someone opens the room to the smoking area.

 

“Hey, Lover boy.” Donghan starts, “I don’t know what you did but Park Jihoon is here.”

 

Daniel’s eyes open and whips his head to look at Donghan. “What?” The other shrugs.

 

 

 

Daniel doesn’t stop himself from lightly scratching his cheeks every now and then, looking at the ground and peering up at the room. He had seen Jihoon just earlier today, smile on his flushed face and now here he was, inside the room, talking with Jisung. He feels someone against his side, “Have you told him you’re in this field?” Seongwoo asks, Daniel shakes his head no.

 

“Well, shit.” Seongwoo mutters. “Also, why the fuck do they all look like they came out of a magazine?” Daniel couldn’t help but agree.

 

He had seen Jihoon at the party with his mini entourage and he had noticed the few ones at his back. They had introduced themselves earlier, Jihoon’s eyes on him before it transfers to Jisung who escorted him to the office. The others stayed with them, a thick awkward atmosphere surrounding them.

 

“Uh,” Jaehwan starts, “Coffee anyone?” he offers. Daniel observes as they shrug before nodding. “Uhm, well” Sungwoon claps his hand, “I’m Sungwoon.” He puts his hands out, one of them reaches out to shake it. It was the raven haired who’d called Jihoon twice whenever they’d talk. “Hwang Minhyun.” He offers, he points at the people on his side and introduces them one by one. “This is Daehwi,” He had a slight orange to his hair, his smile almost child-like. “and this Guanlin.” Sungwoon nods, smiling at them before he introduces them.

 

 

 

 

It takes a little over thirty minutes when Jihoon finally leaves the room, the others already comfortable enough to talk about things aside their work—a silent agreement to ask anything but that. He sees Jisung and Jihoon walk towards them, standing up and dusting the imaginary dust off his pants. Jihoon doesn’t even bother to react to Minhyun when he asks him something, eyes trained on Daniel.

 

Sensing the atmosphere, Jisung asks them if they wanted a tour of the floor and thankfully everyone agreed despite how useless it was. Their office was small, you could almost see everything in sight.

 

Daniel looks at the ground before he hears a sigh, “I don’t even know why I’m mad,” Jihoon sighs, “I mean, I didn’t ask you what your work was so I guess, it’s not your fault.” Daniel bites his lips, “Sorry.” He mutters, he had no excuse. It was already a written rule to never reveal what their ranks or work were.

 

“No need to apologize.” Jihoon shakes his head before smiling at Daniel. “I guess this is good too. I’ll be seeing you more.”

 

Daniel raises his brows. “What do you mean?” he asks. Before Jihoon could answer, Guanlin—if Daniel remembers correctly—walks towards them and whispers something to Jihoon, the latter’s brows creasing at what Guanlin had said. Turning to Daniel, he gives him an apologetic smile. “I guess, I’ll see you on that movie date?”

 

Daniel grins. “See you.”

 

 

 

 

 

“First,” Seongwoo starts, “I’d like to make a toast for Daniel for getting himself a very hot date.” He raises his glass of water and Daniel throws the balled up paper on him. “Second, a toast because we’d be touring the night and working the morning. May our assess be saved and we die of exhaustion.” Now, that, Daniel could agree.

 

Jaehwan nudges Daniel at his side, “So, are you guys dating now?” He asks, a grin on his face as he wiggles his brows. Daniel pushes his face by the hand. “We’re not.” He mutters, “Yet.” Of course, he’s not going to omit the possibility of them dating. If Jihoon didn’t at least like him, he doubts he’d go all this way for them to get coffee. It was a 20-minute drive.

 

“How does he own the company when his brothers are older than him?” Woojin asks, Daniel looks at him with brow raised. “Brothers?” Woojin nods, “You know, those three guys with him? They’re his step brothers.” He taps on his phone and shows Daniel an article. “Guanlin and that other guy—Minhyun, I think are adopted. Daehwi’s from another mother.”

 

Daniel takes his phone and reads it, a slight scowl on his face. “Why are they publishing private information?” he mutters, scrolling through and getting angrier. “The public is curious about the young CEO who’s on par with Tae Jinah, obviously.” Sungwoon answers, shrugging. “Anyway, get clothed. We’ll be heading out soon.”

 

 

 

 

“Do you know why they fear those half ghouls?” Jinyoung begins, looking at the window, the sky already dark and the lights from the buildings lit. “Isn’t it because they don’t belong in anything?” Jaehwan rolls his eyes, huffing as he buckles up his vests on. Putting on another layer of clothing over their vests was tiring enough, summers were just hell. Jinyoung shakes his head no, Woojin interrupts him. “It’s because they belong in both.” He starts, “Their existence is a myth not only to humans but to ghouls themselves—they smell either like human or ghoul and are stronger.” Woojin scrolls through his phone screen and tosses Jaehwan his phone. “Whenever ghouls and quinx get injured, they get stronger each time.”

 

Jaehwan looks at his phone and reads the articles, Daniel peering at him from the side. “Did you just bribe someone over the bureau for this information?” Jaehwan asks, “Maybe.”  Woojin answers.

 

 

 

 

Daniel runs alongside Jinyoung, their runs together always in silence with the occasional awe from the younger at how much stupid this mission was. “I can’t believe we’re running on the streets to find for someone who we don’t even know if they existed.” Jinyoung mutters, “I can’t believe they handed over a raid towards the other group instead of us.” Daniel tries to hide his whine but fails. Raids were better than running aimlessly.

 

“I can’t believe—”

 

“Shh” Daniel shushes when he hears something from behind, looking at Jinyoung, silently mouthing to him to go separate ways, tapping on his watch to inform others where they were. Jinyoung nods and heads right on the next alley, a well litted one, and Daniel runs straight before he turns a corner and comes to a stop.

 

He hears steps and creases his brows, “Only one.” He mutters, he takes out his quinque and gets himself ready. His heart thumping against his chest and the hairs at the back of his neck stands, he hadn’t felt fear until many nights ago and he sure as well weren’t going to fuck this up if it was the same thing. Before he could come out of his hiding, he hears few more steady steps and furrows his brows, did jinyoung come back?

 

“No—” He hears someone screeches, voice hoarse. “You are one of us—” Daniel tries to peek from the corner, there were two figures ahead of him, the other on the ground and the other stood before the latter.

 

He hears a scoff, “Don’t lump me in the same category as you.” He hears the other says, his voice muffled by the mask that Daniel had just noticed, an almost shinning black that covered half of his face. The one on the ground started cackling, “Right, you’re a _failed_ subject.” He scoffs, “A pathetic—”

 

Daniel’s eyes widens when he sees a familiar kagune, scales stretching behind him before striking all at once, the latter’s body twitching under him, thick liquid on the floor as he struggles. The other lifts his rinkaku before striking continuously before finally stopping when he deems the ghoul dead and unmoving.

 

Daniel swallows the imaginary lump in his throat, clutching on his quinque, he takes the first step out of the corner, bracing it in front of him as he looks at the other. “Stop what you’re doing.” He starts, he curses at how his voice sounds weak. The latter looks at him before placing his hand on his hip, waiting for Daniel to do something. “Why are you doing this?” He asks almost accusingly, searching for signs to give way on who he was, his clothes were different from the one he had before, a baggy black pants and a black hoodie thrown over his head. Daniel still recognizes the fear he feels.

 

The other doesn’t respond, pulling back his kagune before it disappears on his back. “Let’s just say I’m on your side.” He shrugs. Daniel scoffs, “I am in no ghoul’s side.” Despite no feelings of firm resentment for ghouls, he hated seeing innocent people get killed because of them, hated seeing torn limbs on the floor on missions, hated comforting the children who had their parents eaten in front of them.

 

“You  _will_ be.” Daniel could hear the amusement in his tone, his hand on his waist, the other pointing at himself, an obvious cocky stance. He had so much confidence that Daniel knew he was going to die if he makes so much as a tiny move. “I kill ghouls, you kill ghouls.” The other laughs a little, “Aren’t we already on the same side?” Daniel’s brows creased, before he could respond, he hears voices on his earpiece, “Daniel, we’re near you.” Sungwoon says, panting. He observes the latter as he rolls his shoulders before stretching. “Well,” the other starts, “It was nice meeting you and all but I have to go.”

 

“You’re not going anywhere!” Daniel snaps, running towards him, dragging the quinque behind. When he was in the academy, he always outran anyone, even his team members now, his long limbs an added factor whenever they had to chase someone. However, the ghoul in front of him was much faster, much stronger, taking his rinkaku out as he uses it to jump from the ground towards the building next to them. “fuck” he curses, running after his figure as hears shouting from behind him—his team. He watches at he uses it to jump from one building to another before taking a turn, Daniel stopping at a dead end.

 

“Fuck, Fuck, fuck,” He curses, panting as he loses the image, clutching his chest and breathing heavily. He hears footsteps from behind him and shouting. “Daniel!” Sungwoon starts, running towards. “What the fuck? I told you to call for back up!” He pushes Daniel by the shoulders, the others holding him back by the shoulder.

 

He stays silent. Pissing off Sungwoon was one thing, pissing him off about a mission was another. He hated whenever the others disobeyed because not only were there more casualties, he bore a much larger responsibility than them—their life. There was a reason he was their leader.

 

“Calm down,” Seongwoo sighs, trying to make the situation light, moving in front of Sungwoon and Daniel. “At least, no one was injured.” Sungwoon glares at him, “There’s a bloody mass of ghoul on the street and one of it just got away and you’re telling me to calm the fuck down?” Sungwoon snaps. Seongwoo raises his hands in defenses.

 

Daniel sighs, “I’m sorry.” His head was down, the mask still lingering in his mind. There was something that caught his eye. “That…” He starts, “That was the same ghoul as last time.” He looks at Sungwoon as the latter visibly gets stiff, furrowing his brows. “Same one?”

 

Daniel nods, “Same one.” Sungwoon shakes his head, his hand on his forehead, “You mean the same ghoul let you go twice, and I don’t mean to be rude but, Daniel, _twice_.” He says, almost unbelieving. Daniel doesn’t take it to offense because he couldn’t believe it either. “He said that we were on the same side.” Hearing it was intriguing enough but saying it made it almost hilarious.

 

Sungwoon doesn’t try to argue back, the silence that takes over them thick and serious. “Let’s go back to headquarters.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung stays silent all throughout the meeting, his brows creasing as he listens to Daniel. The others, as well, were silent. Their faces grim and serious. “He said that he kills ghouls just like us killing them.” He ends. The silence was long, the sound of the air condition their only company, the building almost deserted. Jisung looked like he had just woken up and ran here when Sungwoon had called him over, a private meeting between him and his team only.

 

“I’m only saying this because I trust you.” Jisung starts, opening his cabinet, the sound of the lock hitting ground louder than normal. “Park Jihoon,” Daniel pipes up at the name. “Went here because of a favor.” Daniel furrows his brows. Jisung had told them earlier that he only wanted to greet them just like any other important people who came to them—expecting them to protect them first in dire need.

 

He gives the file to Jinyoung, “Tae Jinah is under suspicion?” The latter asks, his eyes widening at the pictures of Tae Jinah at dark alleys and places he didn’t think the latter would ever go. He gives the folder to Sungwoon, his brows furrowing as he takes one picture from the file and looks at it closely, “Isn’t this Tak Jaehoon?”

 

Jisung nods, “Park Jihoon was the one who handed me that file,” Daniel tries not to sound curious when he asks, “Why?” Jisung shakes his head, “He was…” He trails, hesitating. “he was invited to be a part of an organization. He doesn’t know what or who, but the next thing he knows he was taken to an underground room where a lot of famous people were in. This was the time when he first went public.”

 

Sungwoon nudges Daniel at the side and gives him the file, pointing at one picture. Tak Jinah whispering something to Jihoon in the party which they first went in guised to. “As you may have all known, I use to be more on ground services just like you.” They nod, Jisung was the only ghoul investigator at that time who didn’t have a team—he didn’t need to be. He had retired one morning, his right foot paralyzed in his last mission—barely surviving the fall from a building.

 

Of course, they couldn’t let him go. He was strong, yes, but he was also smart at strategizing and leading. “Park Jihoon was one of the kidnapped kids I saved from my last mission.”

 

  

 

 

Daniel’s head was aching. He rubs at his temple as he sits down on the couch, a coffee mug in hand. Jisung had told them to go home and rest for the night, sending off another team to scout for the night. So much has happened in this day and Daniel doesn’t know where to begin. First, a ghoul killed another ghoul, lets him go, and tells him they were on the same team.

 

Second was Jihoon.

 

Jihoon comes from an influential family, his father at the top of the business chain during his time until he had to pay the ransom for his kid, that being Jihoon himself. Jisung told him that half of the people in that organization were killed by something—even today, he doesn’t know—and Jihoon returned safe and sound, no injury on his body. The memory he had during that week was close to nothing, the many physicians and psychologist told them it was a form of repression. Whatever he saw, the poor boy had pushed it back in his mind, protecting him from the anxiety it produces.

 

Jisung suspects that Tae Jinah may be something more sinister.

 

Because not only did he find a child cut open in the center of the room, two were locked in a cell, stitched up and bloodied. Unfortunately, they died before they could even reach the hospital. Their body rejected the kakuhou. Jaehwan had asked Jisung what does Tae Jinah's stupidity had to do with the ghoul who was killing his own kind. Jisung had told them that the ones who died used to work for either Tae Jinah or Tak Jaehoon.

 

Daniel places his mug down and sighs, taking his phone before writing a message.

 

To: Park Jihoon :)

Movie on Saturday?

 

He doesn’t wait for a reply, the clock ticking to 3am. He settles himself down on the couch and closes his eyes, the black mask with gold rings at the underside of the clothing, haunting him. He doesn’t think he would get any sleep tonight as well.

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe I paid good money to watch that crap of a movie.” Jihoon starts, shaking his head and shoving popcorn in his mouth. Daniel snorts at him before taking the bucket of popcorn, the latter protesting. “Hey, it wasn’t _that_ bad.” Jihoon raises his brows at him, “For _you_. Your screams made me jump more than the movie itself.”

 

“It was scary.” Daniel reasons out, “Everybody was screaming.” Daniel rolls his eyes. They decided to watch a horror movie with Daniel’s insisting. He didn’t think he would scream his lungs out 10 minutes in. “Besides, the actor was pretty hot.”

 

Jihoon snorts, “He was. But why would I settle for someone on screen when I’m with someone as gorgeous as you?” Daniel looks at him for a moment before he realizes what Jihoon had said, his face turning into a dark shade of red and his ears burning. Compliments were always so hard to take specially when it comes from someone like Jihoon. “You need to stop saying that. People might think you’re crazy.” He covers the smile forming on his lips. Jihoon takes the popcorn from him, “Well, I’m telling the truth.” He shrugs.

 

Daniel groans, his ears ringing from the embarrassment. “I’m too socially inept for this.” He mutters, Jihoon chuckles. “You’re too beautiful. I can’t believe _you’re_ complimenting _me_.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes for the nth time, “Just take the compliment and say thank you because it’s true. And, Thank you.” He winks at him, “Now, come on.” He stands up from his seat and takes his phone, “Let’s go get dinner. I’m starving.”

 

 

 

The walk to the restaurant with Jihoon was comfortable. He had taken the initiative to take the latter’s hand and thankfully, Jihoon had squeezed back, a smile on his face. “I haven’t walked around here for quite a time now.” Jihoon looks around. Daniel hums, “Honestly, I haven’t been here for almost half a year now.” He shrugs, he didn’t have the time and when he did, he spent it sleeping or working on papers he had to sort.

 

“Guess we’re both too busy, huh.” Jihoon scrunches his nose. There were times Jihoon looked his aged and times when he looked mature than Daniel. Daniel decides he liked both. “You’ve been attending events, right? Every news channel either has you or some other politician.” Daniel chuckles when Jihoon grimaces. “I can’t believe they made me go to an event where there were only seniors. It was tiring.” He whines, “Guanlin couldn’t help but complain every 5 seconds and Daehwi was on his phone the whole time. I think Minhyun-hyung was the only one listening.” He complains but Daniel could see it on his face, how he adored his brothers.

 

“Oh, baby.” He starts, smirking. “You haven’t even heard Jaehwan and Woojin talk. They wouldn’t let you live.” He remembers the one-time Jaehwan and Woojin slept over his place—the worst idea ever. They talked all night, drank almost every stash of beer in his fridge, made even more of a mess than it already was, and slept on his bed.

 

Jihoon raises a brow, “So, we’re calling each other baby now?” Daniel’s brow creased before he realizes what he had said, sputtering in nonsense, his eyes wide. “wait—I mean—that was just—if you want to—I mean—you know what, let’s just eat, please?” He opens the door to the restaurant and leaves Jihoon in front, walking in and not waiting for the latter, his laugh echoing even inside. 4 years of being single was making his already awkward self, impossible to save.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel walks inside the convenience store and starts choosing his snacks when he notices someone familiar outside, his raven hair and tailored suit making him more noticeable. Daniel pays for the foods and walks out, gaining the attention of Minhyun, the one he had just seen 3 days ago. “Good Morning.” He greets, giving him a smile. Minhyun looks at him for a second, probably not recognizing him—who can blame him, he hadn’t had a good sleep in 3 days and his bags are darker than what it already was. “Oh, Good Morning. Daniel, right?”

 

Daniel nods, “Waiting for someone?” He tries not to sound too eager, looking around for the one person he’s been constantly texting for the last three days. Minhyun chuckles, “Yes.” He starts, “But it’s not Jihoon, unfortunately.” Daniel sighs, a pout on his lips. He lifts up the bag of snacks he’d bought, “Want some? I bought a lot.”

 

Minhyun looks at it before transferring his attention to Daniel, scrunching his nose. “Too early for junk foods.” Daniel snorts, “unfortunately, I don’t have the time to make food.” Minhyun frowns, before he could talk, someone runs towards them. “Hyung.” Daniel remembers it was Guanlin. “You’re late.” Minhyun deadpans.

 

“Daehwi was taking too long to get ready.” He reasons out, Daniel sees the lilac-haired running towards them—he must have changed his hair color. “I was not! You were taking too long to pick out clothes!” Daehwi smacks him by the back and glares at him. Daniel smiles at the scene, he didn’t really have a brother nor did he grow with anyone of his age. Back when he was a child and his mother was still alive, he lived in the countryside and the few friends he had that time were already lost and forgotten in his memories.

 

“Oh,” Daehwi notices him. “Hi,” He smiles at the latter. “Daniel-hyung, right?” Daehwi asks. “The guy Jihoon-hyung’s been talking about?” Guanlin pipes up. Daniel raises a brow, amused. Jihoon had been talking about him with his brothers? “Okay, kids.” Minhyun coughs, “We’re late and if we don’t hurry soon, someone’s gonna get killed and that someone is me.” He sighs, looking at his wristwatch. He looks at Daniel and gives him an apologetic smile.

 

Daniel understands and nods, “Well,” He starts, “I’ve got to go as well. Tell Jihoon I said hi?”

 

“Got it.” Minhyun smiles.

 

 

 

 

“update me.” Jisung tells them, folding his hands in front of him.

 

“Tae Jinah was also seen at Xelos 5 days before his birthday.” Sungwoon says, giving him his folder and Jisung taking it. Jisung had told them nights ago that they were going to have to take matters in their hands, Jihoon asked them to investigate about their funder in the subtlest way possible. Meaning, no one can know other than him and Sungwoon’s team. “I went undercover and asked around, befriended the bouncer and said that Tae Jinah had been frequenting their club for months now and then suddenly stopped 2 months before. It was his first time that night.” Jisung nods as he looks through the folder.

 

“A month ago he was seen at Devil’s inn.” Jinyoung starts on cue, giving him his folder. “The bartender told me that he completely trashed the place. First, he was talking to someone in a private room, next, there was shouting and then his bodyguards came in and tried to get the other party away from Tae Jinah. It was Yang Hyunsuk.”

 

Jisung stays mum. “Dive, Bloc, Desire, Xelos, Devil’s inn.” He starts, “bars and night clubs, huh.” He scoffs, “There are a lot of people who frequent this and among those are under suspicion.” He leans on the table and looks at them. “I don’t know why reports on him are nowhere near anything. But…” He trails. Everyone in the room knew he was thinking the same.

 

There was a rat. And it’s not just one, probably a whole lot of people involved. One that had power over the files.

 

The silence was suffocating and there was no one saying anything. Seongwoo and Jaehwan joked about almost anything even about the most serious missions. But this was different. “Red.” Jaehwan begins, stuttering. “Code red!” He points at the red light on the corner of Jisung room, his eyes wide. Jisung looks at the light before looking at them, “We’ll talk about this again later. For now, suit up.”

 

“Yes, sir!” They yell, closing the doors behind them and running for their lockers. Code red wasn’t a good sign. Code red meant blood. A lot of blood and casualties. “Where?” Seongwoo asks. Woojin taps on his phone, trying not to trip on the steps. “Fuck,” He curses, “Downtown mall.”

 

“Fuck.” Daniel curses, “How many?”

 

Daniel could see the visible gulp Woojin does, his brows crunches as they come to a stop, taking his things out of the locker.

 

“9 SS-rated ghouls.”

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel buckles up his vest, tapping his foot as Seongwoo speeds through the cars. “How many are there right now?” Jinyoung asks. “For now, Jonghyun's team.” Jaehwan says, “Back up is also coming.” Jinyoung nods. Daniel tries to calm himself down, the last time there was a code red, 3 people had to quit their jobs due to permanent injury.

 

“Ask Donghan where the exact location is.” Sungwoon orders. Jinyoung takes out his phone and dials.

 

“We’re going in two teams. Daniel, you’re with me.” Sungwoon looks at him from the mirror and although he would have protested, he was thankful for Sungwoon. He had noticed how Daniel would sleep at breaks, in their office where there were a lot of noise. Daniel would usually sleep somewhere deserted. “Near the fountain?” Jinyoung asks, “Got it.” He ends the call, “Near the fountain, left side, there are 6. 3 are wreaking havoc near the entrance.”

 

Seongwoo looks at Sungwoon, the latter nodding as he speeds up. Daniel could already see the cars stopping as Seongwoo turns a street and another before coming to a stop. “This is as far as the car goes.” Seongwoo says, the others already opening the door. “Daniel and Jaehwan are with me.” Sugnwoon says, “The rest go with Seongwoo.”

 

They run in separate way, a silent agreement that the other team would go up front, their team would have to take a detour to get to the fountain. Daniel could already here the ruckus it had caused, the screams of people as they run away from the scene making it harder for them to move forward. Daniel hears a loud crash as they hide behind a pillar, “Fuck.” Sungwoon mutters. Daniel grits his teeth, there were two of each weilders, bikaku, ukakuka, and rinkaku, saliva dripping down their mouths.

 

One of them had cornered a mother and a son, the other two in stealth mode as they look for prey. As for the others, Daniel has to look away. They were gnawing on someone. “Fucking humans,” One of them snickers, “You think you can get away from us?!” He cackles before his bikaku reaches one of the people running, ripping the flesh on his forearm. His screams ignited the cackling a little more, the scent of blood making them salivate. “Now!” Sungwoon orders.

 

Daniel runs behind Sungwoon, Jaehwan following behind them. He unsheathes his quinque as one ghoul take notice of their presence, Sungwoon turning left and Jaehwan going the opposite way. Daniel continues to run forward, dodging the attacks with speed and precision as he wields his quinque in front of him, wrist flicking before lightning bolts strike, he had one strike before he recharges. He sees one ghoul jump away from his target before running towards a pilar.

 

Daniel doesn’t look back before looking at his team. What started as low howl became painful screeching, the cries almost sounds pitiful as it echoes against the shuffling of people around them, Daniel could feel it reverberate on the floor before it ceases to a stop. Narukami was given to him by Dongho not because he was fast at positioning the target.

 

Narukami was made from the first ghoul he had killed.

 

He sees Jaehwan dodge the ghoul’s first attack, almost tripping on his feet as he steps on a fallen support, heaving as he looks up through his hair, Kura held in both hands as one of the ghouls lay dead on his feet. He then looks at Sungwoon who was trying to attack his targets but it becomes difficult as one of them held hostage in his hands. Even Narukami was useless against it, not only would it kill the ghoul but it would kill the three of them.

 

“Daniel, get after the other one.” Sungwoon orders, the scythe in his hands, forming into an L-shape.

 

Daniel doesn’t need to hear it twice before he runs towards his other target, escaping towards the mall as he pushes around people, injuring them as he passes, his Bikaku sharp behind him. “Fuck,” Daniel curses as he sees him grab a child before using his Kagune to help himself climb the wall, dents on the structure as he goes up, the screams of the parents to save their child ringing in his ear.

 

Daniel cranes his neck to look at the figure on top, holding the child between its fingers as he lets her cry. Daniel didn’t hate ghouls but now he was starting to. It lets go of the child, the screams louder as he tries to speeds up, jumping to catch the crying girl in time for her to fall on the ground, her face covered in tears as he settles her down, patting her head before jumping on the mini stage, before bracing himself up to jump up the wall.

 

He rolls his shoulder, squats before jumping on the railing. He gains his balance before jumping on the wall adjacent, twisting his body and grasping on the step as he pulls himself up on the second floor. He does it again before the ghoul takes notice of him, striking at the space at his side in time for him to jump, landing on an unstable railing. He dodges its kagune, gripping his quinque in his hand before he braces himself one more, jumping to the other side and barely taking hold of the railing. He hastily pulls himself up before its kagune makes a large gash on his calf, groaning as he feels the pain.

 

Pushing himself up, he looks at the ghoul—its mouth salivating at the scent of his blood, and it’s kagune fully unsheathed and ready to attack. “Just give it up, human.” It spites, cackling. Daniel doesn’t pay it mind as he scans the place, they were on the open roof on the third floor of the building, a couple of columns away where he could hide but that was it. If he doesn’t strike and do something fast, there was no saving him.

 

“If the hidden king reveals himself,” It catches Daniel’s attention, his brows creasing as he hears it. Hidden king? “It’s all over for you.”

 

“What do you—” He stops mid-sentence when its kagune strikes, forcing himself to jump back. Daniel could have struck him as he runs towards him but the information was too intriguing. He forces a laugh as he dodges another, igniting the other’s anger. “Your puny little king won’t accept someone as weak as you.” He spites, if he could get a little more information, a little more knowledge, then he wouldn’t mind getting another scar or three.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” It growls, his back arching. “You don’t know anything!” Its growl hurt his ear, hands clawing at the ground, bleeding from the contact and kagune high at its back. “You will all die by his hands and he will—” Daniel’s eyes widen as he looks at the three holes on the ghoul’s chest.

 

The ghoul looks at the kagune piercing its body, turning back before spitting blood. “why are you—” It begins, “I told you not to cause any ruckus in my property.” Daniel’s brows creases, gripping his quinque in his hand, the voice was too familiar, something he’d heard twice and memorized despite being muffled.

 

Before he could react, its kagune flings the other ghoul a few meters ahead, pinning him down with 3 rinkaku scale, the other looking at it struggle before transferring his attention to Daniel. Daniel’s jaws goes rigid, his eyes looking at Daniel’s bloodied calf. Even if he was great at combat, he didn’t think he’d have a chance with this. Getting himself ready to strike, he forces the word out. “Why are you killing your kind?” his words were almost inaudible, but Daniel knew he could still hear him.

 

“My kind?” the other chuckles, “Well, I guess you could say that, huh.” He trails, before shrugging and pinning the ghoul’s legs on the ground with other scale. Daniel looks away, he didn’t like killing slowly, that was why he liked his quinque. Fast and accurate. “What are you after?” Daniel asks, he could hear Sungwoon shouting on his ear to get away from it.

 

He looks at Daniel in the eye, half of it covered with his hood, the other glistening in the moonlight. “The little you know, the better.” All scales strike the ghoul on the ground before it rips out its head from its body. “Go.” The other mutters. Daniel can’t help but to follow its order. There was so much anger in his eyes, so much sadness, so much feelings. Daniel almost pitied him. He looks back one last time before running towards the exit, his teammates yelling at his ear but the only sound he could hear was his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might not be a threeshot after all


	3. 3

“I don’t know.” Daniel clutches his hair in frustration as he looks at the ground, he could feel the others stare at him. “I was bleeding. He clearly could kill me and yet…” he trails, shaking his head. He was dizzy at the lack of sleep, the image haunting him even in the morning and the constant questions of why and how were in his head.

 

“you heard it.” Daniel sighs, “You heard him say we didn’t need to know.” Daniel balls his fist, hands quivering. He didn’t like not knowing things, Jisung always told him he was too curious. He liked to think otherwise. Knowing makes things easier. Jisung sighs, patting Daniel by the back. “We’ll deal with this one by one.”

 

“Maybe he’s connected with the hidden king.” Sungwoon pipes up, hands on Daniel’s shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze. Daniel didn’t need comfort, he needed information—but he doesn’t have the heart to reject him. “For now, we know one thing. They don’t know their king’s face.” Jisung nods. “We at least need to report something to Tae Jinah, I’ll make something work.” He mutters. “Now, regarding that person.”

 

Jaehwan gives him a folder, “There are a lot of celebrities going in and out of his house lately.” Jisung takes it, looking at photographs either taken at night, dusk, or dawn. Never in broad daylight, always in the shadow. “we interviewed some of the old workers and they told me that this has been happening years ago. It only settled down in the past 4 years.”

 

“4 years ago?” Seongwoo asks, “And nobody was questioning why there were people going in and out of his house? No paparazzi pics?”

 

Jinyoung shakes his head no, “No files, no data, no anything. One thing’s for sure though, Tae Jinah, Tak Jaehoon, and Yang Hyungsuk were always in the same place.” He gives the picture to Jisung and the latter rubs his temple. The three of them were sure enough very close, drinks in one of their hand, the other on some girls’ thigh who were clearly uncomfortable.

 

Fucking bastards.

 

“Track the girls, I want to know every detail of their conversation.” Jinyoung and Jaehwan nods.

 

 

 

 

 

“Am I boring you out?” Jihoon interrupts Daniel’s thoughts, his nose crinkling. Daniel and Jihoon had met up a day after, his mind hazy from both the lack of sleep and what was happening. “No,” Daniel’s eyes widen, shaking his head no. “Are you sure?” Jihoon asks, taking a sip of the abomination he calls coffee and raising a brow at him. They were in a cozy coffee shop with very little people, their shoulders touching, and the couch almost comforting him. Donghan had recommended this place to him, there was a movie playing at the front—apparently the new fad teenagers had.

 

Daniel sighs, covering his eyes with his free hand. “Of course not.” He peeks at Jihoon from the side who takes a bite off the chicken he’d ordered. Daniel doesn’t tell him how weird the combination was. “I just haven’t been sleeping lately.” Jihoon cranes his neck to look at him. Daniel sees him raise his hand before placing it on his head, guiding his head towards his shoulders. Daniel lets him, a smile forming on his lips as he finds a comfortable spot between the crevice of Jihoon’s shoulder blades.

 

“Busy at work?” Jihoon asks, Daniel hums. “A lot’s been going on.” He mutters, his eyes almost fluttering. Daniel takes note to thank Donghan later. “I’ll wake you up later, for now—” Jihoon stops speaking when he sees Daniel’s eyes closed. He smiles at the sight, taking the drink on Daniel’s hand before adjusting himself.

 

He removes the stray hair on Daniel’s face and continues to watch the movie.

 

Minhyun can scold him later, for now, Daniel needed sleep.

 

 

 

 

Daniel wakes up with a stir, eyes opening one at a time, his hand wrapped on Jihoon’s waist.

 

Looking at his watch, his eyes widen at the time. He had been sleeping for two hours, one thing he hadn’t done in weeks _and_ on top of Jihoon too. Trying not to wake the latter up, he carefully removes his hand on his waist and props himself up to look at the latter. Chuckling at how uncomfortable he looked, head thrown back, his neck strained.

 

He lifts the latter’s head by the neck, slowly easing him to a comfortable position as he raises his hand over his shoulders, Jihoon’s head on his chest, slumped down and snoring. He finds a comfortable position for the two of them before he scans the area, the quiet hum of the coffee machine in the background and the movie their only company. Daniel wonders if the place was on the brink of closing down, there were no people around.

 

He takes his forgotten drink and takes a sip of it, crinkling his nose at how warm it was. He settles with eating chicken, one hand on Jihoon’s waist, the other hand holding onto a drumstick. They looked like they were going out at this point with the amount dates they had and how cozy they looked with each other but Daniel tries not to mull at the fact that their status was different.

 

What might be a lingering affection or curiosity from Jihoon was something more for Daniel. Daniel hadn’t been this comfortable with any of the people he had gone out with, always leaving 10% of doubt and not giving them his all. And yet here he was, 2 months into knowing Jihoon, not even a kiss on his cheeks yet his mere presence was comforting him.

 

“Sorry,” He gets startled at Jihoon’s hoarse voice, the latter rubbing at his eyes as he leans in one Daniel’s body. “You were the one supposed to sleep.” Daniel chuckles, tightening his old. “I just woke up, too. Don’t worry.” He rubs at the latter’s back before continuing to watch the movie. He hadn’t felt this good for weeks now and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. “You can sleep more.” He starts, looking at his watch. “you still have thirty minutes before you need to go.”

 

Jihoon groans, “Can I skip?” Daniel snorts, “I know you like my presence but _damn_.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “Says the person who called my name in his sleep.”

 

The tips of daniel’s ears turn red.

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel re-reads the information he had on his hand, jaws rigid and fist balled up. He raises his head and looks at neon lights from the building before walking away.

 

10 minutes to walking, he feels someone following him, stopping every now and then to look at the mirror on the buildings to know if they were following before turning a corner. Running, he hears someone behind him before he turns again, an open area with no civilians around. “What do you want?” Daniel asks, voice low before turning his body.

 

Daniel observes the gold gleaming even under the night sky. “Didn’t I tell you that the least you know, the better?” he asks, Daniel feels for his quinque strapped on his waist, the staff comforting him. He wouldn’t be able to win against him, that’s for sure, but he could probably injure him for the time being and run if he has to. He furrows his brows at the latter, “What do you mean?” What did Tae Jinah’s information have anything to do with what he was saying?

 

Daniel sees him point towards the folder, “I suggest only those you trust read that.” He grips the folder tightly, afraid that he would take it but then he walks back to where he came from, raises his hand up in the air and waving it slightly. “See you soon.” Daniel wills himself to run after him, to catch him. But he doesn’t, he couldn’t.

 

This was the third time he wasn’t killed by the same ghoul.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Woojin starts, taking a sip from his coffee and catching the others’ attention. They were looking at files after files of Tae Jinah’s suspicious action in the wee hours of the day, the bags under their eyes darker than it usually had been, waking hours dependent on coffee or minutes of sleep.

 

“Have you seen the color of his eyes?” He asks, looking at Daniel. Daniel notices this and frowns, “Who? Tae Jinah?” Why would he need to know the color of his eyes? Woojin sighs, rubbing at his temple. “No, I mean the ghoul you saw.” Jisung stops reading and looks at Daniel for confirmation. “I’m not sure, it was pretty dark.” Daniel mutters, squinting his eyes, trying to remember. “I think it was almost black.”

 

“Almost black?” Jinyoung raises a brow. “What do you mean by _almost_ black?”

 

“I don’t know.” Daniel sighs, “It didn’t look black, but it was definitely not human.” His eyes were always covered with half of his hair in the way or his hoodie too low for him to see. Jinyoung looks at Jisung before the latter puts his folder down, “Daniel.” Jisung starts, “If it happens that we’re not dealing with a one-eyed ghoul then that’s an entirely different story.”

 

Before Daniel could react, Seongwoo’s gasp catches their attention. He looks at Jisung before he looks at Daniel, “I think… we got a lead. But…” He trails, looking at Daniel before handing him his laptop. Daniel takes it, looking at the screen where tons of hacking applications were open before the folder on the furthest right captures his attention.

 

Tae Jinah’s past pictures with suspicious ghouls. Tae Jinah in Xelos. The people coming out of Tae Jinah’s house. There was a compilation of his past actions. The recent one was 5 years ago, the time he bought his way in CCG and nothing past that date.

 

“This…” Jisung takes the laptop from Daniel, “Where did you get this?” He looks through the files once more before looking at Seongwoo. “I figured if we’re looking for a rat, we might as well start from the top.” He shrugs, “The higher your position is, the more power you have to control the flow of things.” He turns serious, leaning on foot. “and you know what?” he asks, rhetorical, almost in disbelief. “That file is in every damn people in the council.” He points a finger up.

 

 

 

 

Daniel looks at Jihoon as the latter takes another handful of popcorn, his nose scrunching as he tries to stop himself from laughing at whatever was on the screen. Daniel finds him more interesting.

 

They were at the usual movie place, having meet up at the only breaks they have which was after dinner, Daniel waiting for Jihoon at the entrance. Jihoon had opened his arms when he saw the latter and he couldn’t believe himself when he walks up to the younger, loving his warm embrace despite the thoughts running in his head—rat, ghouls, one-eyed king, jihoon.

 

“Stop staring at me.” Jihoon mutters before he locks eyes with Daniel. Daniel doesn’t remove his gaze and continues to look, from his supple cheeks to his high nose bridge and down to his lashes. Jihoon was beautiful and Daniel couldn’t understand why the other would so much as spend time with him.

 

He gets startled at the hand running over his fringe, Jihoon removing the stray hair covering his eyes. “How are you so gorgeous?” Jihoon smiles at him, Daniel thought otherwise. He leans in on the touch and scrunches his nose, his ears red and Jihoon’s laugh makes him giddy. “That’s unfair.” Jihoon massages his temples, “Yeah?” he asks.

 

“Yeah.” Daniel answers. It was unfair how Jihoon could make Daniel accept his flaws.

 

 

 

 

Daniel hears footsteps from the hallway, tossing his file on the table before craning to look at who it was. Tae Jinah was with all the higher ups, his face red—Daniel doesn’t know if it was from anger or the heat. The group were clearly trying to appease him as they stride towards the meeting room, catching everyone’s attention. He looks at Seongwoo on his side and raises a brow. “Please tell me they didn’t find out it was you.”

 

Seongwoo snorts, “Do you think I’d spend money on applications that would make them trace me?” Daniel turns his eyes into slits. Seongwoo would spend half of his earning buying application and the other half trying to survive on rent and food.

 

“Do you think Jihoon approached Jisung-hyung for…” Jaehwan starts on his side, eyeing Daniel. He had punched the table that day, startling everyone with his anger. They’d been wary since. “Probably.” Daniel sighs. He knew they needed to talk to Jihoon about Tae Jinah, he just didn’t think that he was the one going to be breaking it to the younger guy.

 

Jisung had told him to talk to him first, to test out whether he was okay with talking. If not, they had to do things themselves. Jihoon didn’t need to remember the things he didn’t need to remember. His phone rings in his pocket, taking out to raise a brow at an unknown number calling him. Answering it, he hears a familiar voice at the other end. “Oh—yes—okay—okay, I’m going.” Jaehwan and Seongwoo looks at him as he removes his i.d.

 

Daniel turns to look at them before pointing a thumb at the meeting room. “I’m going somewhere. Tell me when they do something shady.”

 

Jaehwan snorts, “I’m going to tell Jisung-hyung that you’re meeting jihoon at work time.” Daniel throws him his bag, “It’s for work, dumbass.”

 

 

 

 

Daniel turns a corner and sees the usual coffee shop, rubbing his nose at the scent of flowers assaulting his nose. He opens the door and scans the area to look for the person who called, noticing him at the very corner of the shop. “Sorry,” he apologizes when he reaches the table, “Did you wait long?” The person looks up and smiles at him, “No, I just arrived too.”

 

Daniel nods and takes the seat in front of him, “I wasn’t sure what to order for you so I ordered what I think looked good.” The other shrugs, Daniel snickers at the sight of 5 types of bread on their table. “It’s okay, Minhyun-sshi.”

 

“Jihoon couldn’t come so he told me to answer whatever you have in mind and whatever I couldn’t, he would talk to you. For now, he’s busy with work.” Minhyun tells him, sipping the cup of hot milk he’d ordered. “Don’t worry, I know enough…” He trails, his eyes looked distant, like he was trying to remember something he’d locked up and forgotten.

 

“What happened that night?” Daniel asks. He wasn’t about to beat around the bushes—If he was going to trap the rat, he first needed to have a plan and fast.

 

 

 

 

Jisung closes the door to his office, looks at the team before sighing. “Tae Jinah wants Jihoon under supervision.”

 

Seongwoo scrunches his brows, “What for?” Tae Jinah had gone back minutes after Daniel had left, calling Jisung to their office as they talk for close to an hour. “They didn’t tell me,” Jisung shakes his head, “Just that any suspicious action from Park Jihoon had to be reported.” He gives them the folder, hands balled up before he trudges to seat down on the couch. “He specifically asked Daniel to report to him.”

 

 

 

Daniel trudges to the office, his head held down. There were a lot of things going through his head and he knew a headache was coming, his mouth was dry and even his eyes hurt. He moves to the side when he sees a pair of shoes in front of him and furrows his brows when it blocks his way again. Looking up, he sees Tae Jinah smiling up at him.

 

“Good evening, Daniel.” He smiles at him. Daniel was going to puke.

 

 

 

Daniel counts the second. 113 seconds.

 

It had been 113 seconds since he’d accompanied Tae Jinah inside his car, parked in the corner of the building, they were the only ones inside. He had invited—with no exception, of course—by Tae Jinah to talk earlier and with having no position to excuse himself, he nods and follows him to his car. “2015, Kang Daniel” Tae Jinah starts, “You were the best at your class, am I correct?”

 

Daniel nods, “Yes, sir.” No use trying to be bashful, he graduated, with a perfect one on his certificate.

 

“Hmm,” Tae Jinah hums. “So, tell me, boy. What did you dedicate your life to when you entered this place?” Daniel balls up his fist, he knew what he trying to get at. Jisung had texted him earlier. “To saving humans, Sir.” Tae Jinah chuckles at him, “To saving humans.” He takes out a folder and gives it to him. Daniel turns to open it, his brows creasing as he sees a picture of Jihoon and him, eating at sucré.

 

“You will be reporting to me everything.”

 

 

 

 

Daniel rubs his forehead, sighing as he rolls his shoulder. He leans in on the counter as he looks at folder in front of him before sighing. Taking it, he walks to Jisung’s office and knocks before opening the door, not waiting for the latter to talk. “We need to talk.” Jisung looks at him in the eye, a seconds passes before he sighs. “When everyone is gone.”

 

Daniel nods.

 

 

 

 

The silence in the air was thick and suffocating. Everyone was seated as Jisung looks at the folder Daniel had given him, his face red in anger he grips the folder. “He is either getting rid of Jihoon himself or we do.” Daniel mutters. He shakes his head; his head was aching.

 

“Why is he so bent on getting rid of him?” Jinyoung asks, “Jihoon doesn’t remember anything—”

 

“He does.” Daniel mutters, closing his eyes as he remembers Minhyun’s words. “He does.” He repeats, wishing he was lying. Jisung stands up with discomfort, walking towards the group. “What do you mean, he does?” Daniel wanted to vomit and he wasn't sure if it was because of the lack of sleep or because he hadn’t eaten anything but bread for 3 days now. “Minhyun and Guanlin…” he trails, “They were also kidnapped.”

 

Jisung looks at him, his mouth open. “What do you—”

 

“Jihoon asked his parents to adopt them a day after the incident.” Daniel mutters. “Minhyun told me…” He scrunches his eyes trying to remember it. “It was pitch black, there was only shouting and crying from the children that day. He didn’t know what was happening, he was crying and crying and then it stopped.” He tries to hold the bile down, he had enough puking for today. “He had a glimpse of what happened to the children whenever they’d take another one out, they were…” His face contorts into discomfort, “They were beaten. Seared. Tort—” He stops, closing his eyes and shakes his head. He couldn’t say anything more.

 

Jisung crouches down, his hand on his knee as he ruffles his temples. “three kids.” He mutters, “Three kids. I remember them.” He mutters, “Jihoon was the only one made public because his father was influential.” His balls his fist up. “The other two were…” he shakes his head, “The other two... their parents had been in an accident.”

 

" _Accident."_  Daniel repeats, shaking his head. He takes out the photos of Tak Jaehoon talking to someone. “Kim Tae… Song?” Woojin asks. “Why is Tak Jaehoon talking to Kim Taesong?” He asks. Jisung doesn't speak before he takes the picture, “So not only do we have a rat, we’re infested with it, huh.”

 

Kim Taesong is the current head of bureau department, a long-time member of the workforce who had been the object of order for people. Their spokesman.

 

 

 

 

Jihoon sits in the center of the room, his blonde hair tousled up revealing his forehead, the first two buttons of his blouse were open, his chest exposed as he twirls the drink in his hand with his eyes were coaled black. Daniel had seen Jihoon a lot of times, hair always in a mess and face flushed. The Jihoon in front of him was something he’d never seen.

 

Jihoon looked powerful. Like he owned the place, like everyone was under him. “Don’t worry, nobody’s going to notice.” Jihoon starts, nodding at the person at the back, the escort going out of the room, the sound entering their closed space. Jisung shifts in his seat in discomfort. “We have 15 minutes, tops. Any more than that will be suspicious.”

 

Jisung had asked Jihoon if they could talk, Jihoon had told them it was okay but he was currently at a party held by one of his father’s friends. Jisung, Jaehwan, and Daniel had went after dressing up. “I’m going to get straight to the point.” Jisung starts, placing the wine glass down along in time with Jihoon. “Do you remember anything that happened?”

 

Jihoon looks at Daniel. “Most of it.” He moves his sleeves up, showing him a scar that looked close to a number. “They burned us.” He starts, “I was number 18. Minhyun and Guanlin were after me.” He shakes his head before closing the buttons of his sleeves. “I don’t know anything after the fourth day but for the first few ones we were…” he trails. “Let’s just say, they did a lot of things.”

 

Daniel releases the breath he’s been holding. Hearing it from Minhyun was different from hearing it from Jihoon. It made it seemed real, made his anger more profound. “They were… experimenting on us. To see who breaks first.” He stops talking, Jisung looks at him worriedly. “All I heard were laughing whenever something fails.” He cringes, “failure means…”

 

“The child’s death.” Jaehwan says, Jihoon nods. Jisung remembers seeing bodies stacked upon bodies, it was horrendous. Jisung could still remember the pungent smell, could still remember the sound of cries in his nearly uncounscious state.

 

Jaehwan’s phone rings and catches the attention of everyone, “ _Shit._ ” He mutters, standing up in alarm “Fuck. We have to go.” looking at Jisung and Daniel. “ _now_! Code red!” Jisung curses under his breath, turning to Jihoon who had also stood up in shock, “Sorry, can we continue this another time?” he asks, Jihoon nods. “It’s okay.” Jisung looks at Daniel before walking out, his leg making it more difficult. “Tell the others to go ahead. We’ll go from here.” Jaehwan nods.

 

Daniel looks at Jaehwan and Jisung’s retreating figures before he turns to Jihoon. He ruffles his styled hair, the other groaning as he does. “Stop looking so gorgeous.” Daniel smiles, “I’ll be back.”

 

Jihoon forces a smile, worried, “Take care.”

 

 

 

 

“Fuck,” Jaehwan curses, tapping on his phone as one hand removes the layers of clothing he’d used. “Nobody’s answering!” he tosses the phone to Jisung and the latter catches it. “Change, I’ll make the call.” Daniel doesn’t need to be told twice, taking his quinque out of the belt on his waist, he removes his suit as Jaehwan hauls himself to move on the driver seat.

 

“Where?!” Jisung asks the moment he hears the call come through, he was going to lecture them later. For now, asking about the situation was the first task. Sungwoon’s team had never not answer their phones—that’s why they always choose the hard way. Dongho’s incessant beating in their mouth as he puts a tiny microphone at the back of their teeth, their conversations recorded during missions. There was one-time Seongwoo had made out with someone after a light mission, his mic still inside his mouth. Daniel wanted to rip his ears off that time.

 

“b-border.” Border meant border of their district, there were 5 points, each assigned with a letter. Border meant the center. It was the most guarded area. Jisung furrows his brows, Woojin was heaving. “that ghoul is—fuck—hurry.” Woojin ends the call. Jaehwan steps on the pedal. It was one thing for Seongwoo to be heaving after minutes of fighting, but when Woojin who had a stamina than all 5 of them combined _is_ , it was worrying. Daniel curses as he hits himself in the face as he removes his shirt, “Is it the ghoul killing another?” He asks, his brows creasing.

 

“Probably.” Jisung continuously taps his left foot both from nervousness and fear. If that ghoul started attacking them… they wouldn’t stand a chance. “Let’s just hope he’s on our side today too.” Daniel and Jaehwan nods, they hope so too.

 

 

 

 

Daniel grips the edge of his seat when he notices the smoke from a couple of meters ahead, “Step on it.” Jaehwan shakes his head, “there’s too much cars stopping because of the smoke.” Daniel scans the cars on the side. There were a lot of noises and crashes. He looks at Jaehwan from the front mirror. “I’m running.”

 

Before Jisung starts to complain, Daniel shakes his head. “There’s no time, hyung.” He opens the door and heads out, catching himself from an ongoing car, honking at him. He closes the door, taps the window before muttering. “Meet you there.” Daniel runs towards the side of the street, his feet taking big strides as he runs and avoids the people running away from the smoke.

 

He hears a loud crash before turning the corner, his eyes widening at the sight of flipped car and some people screaming for help. Tapping on his watch, he turns the mic on, “Where are you?” he asks, hoping for an answer. “Jaehwan.” Jaehwan begins, “No answer.” He curses. “Fuck. I can’t see them.” He runs towards the left where he hears another loud crash, his hands clammy and the gash on his calf are burning, it probably opened up again from all the running his did.

 

He turns his eyes into slits when he sees a figure from afar before sprinting. “Jin—” he begins, unsure “Jinyoung!” he yells out, the latter whipping his head to look at Daniel, sweat on his forehead, quinque tight on his hand. Nearing him, he could see a few scratches on his elbows and a busted lip, “What—” he starts before Jinyoung pulls at his arm to crouch down, “Get down!”

 

His ears are ringing from the impact, the pole barely grazing them, colliding next to the three as it crashes, his eyes burn at the dust as he tries to look at who or what did it. “update me.” He mutters. “SS+” Jinyoung mutters, “Too many of them.” He shakes his head, clutching at his side. “The others?” He takes out his quinque, “separated.” Nodding, he squeezes Jinyoung’s shoulders before nodding. “Jaehwan and Jisung-hyung are near, get to them.”

 

“I—”

 

“Leave it to me. You’re bleeding.” He points at his side before he releases his quinque, the lightning bolts makes a crackling sound. Daniel gives Jinyoung one last look before he runs towards the open area, a much harder feat that usual, the smoke stinging his eyes and the little movements making him hyper aware of how inconvenient his situation was.

 

“So,” he whips his head to the right, the voice startling him. Its voice rough, he sounded older than him. “Another one?” he turns around before he groans at the numbing sensation on his back, feeling like something scratching at it, the pain almost felt like his back was burning

 

Touching his back, he looks at the blood on his hand and curses. “Show yourself.” The ghoul chuckles, amused, he hears movement on his side before jumping back, missing its attack and getting a glimpse of his kagune. He should have known this was an ukaku weilder, its high-speed attack was something he hated.

 

“Hmm,” the ghoul hums, he sounded impressed, the sound of his shoes against the asphalt makes Daniel grip his quinque hard, it was everywhere, like there were a lot of them walking around him. He couldn’t strike him now, not when he didn’t know where he was. The smoke from the fire a couple of meters away from him stinging his nose and his eyes, his defenses heightened when he feels presence on his right before he curses again, “Agh—!” another gash on his back. Breathing hard, he ignores the pain on his back as he hears the ghoul speak again.

 

“Even if you defeat me, you wouldn’t be able to stop him.” He chuckles, “What are you talking about?” Daniel heaves out, if he was going to get beaten, he might as well get a couple of information more. “Vile, useless, pathetic humans who do not accept their limit.” Daniel furrows his brows at the growing hatred in each word he mutters, “You fear death and now you’ve tampered with something that shouldn’t be.”

 

Daniel falls to his knees when he feels pain at the back of his knee, the wound reopening with another slice. “I don’t know what you’re talking about but you’re not getting away with this.” His breath was heavy, the smoke he had been inhaling making his chest hurt before he sees where the other was, the smoke almost a blur. Gripping his quinque, he lets the bolt of electricity slice the thick air before it hits his target, the sound of crackling almost relieves him until he sees the ghoul’s sinister grin, his face bloodied from the strike yet Daniel heard him clearly.

 

“Kang Daniel.”

 

Swallowing the lump forming his throat, he pushes himself up and watches the body evaporate to thin air, his fist balled as he tries to gather his thoughts, why did that ghoul know his name? What did he mean by tampering something? There were so many questions, so many information he didn’t know where to put.

 

Running mindlessly towards the sounds on his right, he remembers he had seen that face before. In the academy, just before graduation, they had to go on a trip to the mountains, an MT of some sort. That person was one of the assistant there, someone he’d only interacted once when he’d sprained his hand, taking him to the clinic before parting ways and never seeing him again after.

 

Before he could read more into it, he hears someone’s voice in his earpiece, “Daniel-hyung?” Woojin was panting, “Where are you?” Daniel asks, looking at the damaged cars on the side, the smoke assaulting his sensitive senses. “I’m done here, Seongwoo-hyung’s with me.” Daniel sighs in relief, “I—Sungwoon-hyung handled 3.” He could hear the tremble in his voice, Daniel’s jaw goes rigid.

 

“I’m going for backup.” Daniel answers, “Jisung-hyung’s out front with Jinyoung. Jaehwan’s also helping, _go_.” He orders, ignoring the stinging pain on his back and calf before he runs faster at the sound. Sungwoon was stronger than they were combined, he knew he could handle it.

 

“Sungwoon-hyung!” He yells his name through the run, telling the wounded to go up front where there were help waiting. Jaehwan tells him through the earpiece it was a safe way. “Sungwoon-hyung!” he yells again before he hears something close to a cry. Heading towards the sound, his jaws goes slack when he sees a child crying next to someone. “Mommy.” The child continues before Daniel slowly walks towards him. A body of trapped between a fallen pillar, hair covered in thick red liquid.

 

He approaches the child, squatting down to his level before he pats him on his head, startling the younger. “It’s okay,” he tries comforts him, he knew it wasn’t. It will never be. “It’s okay.” the latter’s cries gets louder before jumping into his arms, his tears spilling over his shirt, warm and wet. “Jaehwan.” He says, “Run over 4 blocks. 1 mother, get the child.”

 

He pats on the child’s back before forcing a smile, a gesture he knew wouldn’t help but needed. “Someone is going to rescue, okay? Hyung will find the person who did this.” The child continues to cry. He knew he shouldn’t leave him but who knows how many were still on the loose, how many more people should witness this scene. “It’s okay.” He repeats, wiping the tears on his face to no avail. “You’re safe now.” He hears Jaehwan say he wasa 2 blocks away, “Do you know where they went?” it was worth asking. The child points towards the right, his hands shaking. Daniel nods before guiding the child opposite to the body on the ground, “Hide behind that.” He points towards a corner, if the child sat down, he wouldn’t be visible unless you crouched. “Hyung will take care of that ghoul. I promise.”

 

 

 

 

Daniel continues to run, the sound nowhere as loud as earlier, just a couple of fire alarms from the buildings before he sees someone at the far end of the alley. Running, he turns his eyes into slits when he notices the familiar clothing. “Sungwoon-hyung!” He yells, catching the attention of Sungwoon before the latter runs towards him, a jump in his step, probably from a bad fall. His lips were as busted as his left lid, his knuckles were scratched raw, and the blood dripping on his arm was too much. Daniel was just thankful that he was alive.

 

“There’s one more.” Sungwoon tells him, running past Daniel as the latter runs behind him. “How many were there?” he asks. Sungwoon shakes his head, “Too many.” He mutters, “Triple our amount.” Daniel nods.

 

“Daniel,” Sungwoon begins, Daniel could see the latter swallowing, his brows crunched. “Kang Sehoon is involved.”

 

Daniel’s eyes widen. “what? He’s—”

 

“In prison.” Sungwoon interrupts, “But the ones he experimented on aren’t.” Daniel stutters in his step, the silence enveloping them was thick.

 

Kang Sehoon. It all made sense now. Kang Sehoon and Kim Taesong were tight coleagues, often seen together despite their individual interest. Their common grounds were, wanting to surpass modern technology. Until, authorities found out Sehoon was experimenting on human bodies, or so Daniel had heard. They told the public Sehoon was mentally unstable. “Daniel.” Sungwoon starts once more, “No matter what you see, remember what you’re protecting.” Daniel scrunches his brows at what he’d said and before he could say anything, Sungwoon runs faster.

 

“There!” Sungwoon points at someone running in front of them, its large ukaku unsheathed on his back before he stops fully, looking at which way to go before Sungwoon and Daniel stops a few meters away from it, catching his attention. Daniel’s eyes widen at the sight of him, a scar that starts on his right eye running down to his nose bridge to the left side of upper lip, a familiar tattoo on the side of his collarbone, and a grin Daniel hadn’t seen in 3 years.

 

“Ji—” he stutters, “Jinwoo-hyung.” His hands were shaking, his vision hazy as he looks at the person in front of him. The latter snickers before it turns into a cackle, “Daniel.” Daniel flinches at his voice, so familiar, yet so different. Daniel feels Sungwoon shift at his side, the scythe tight on his hands, ready to swing. “You guys have grown so well.” He tuts, “So, so well.” He cackles yet again, a guttural laugh that made the hair on Sungwoon’s neck stand. Daniel looks at him clutch his stomach and he knew.. Daniel knew he could strike him now, could have pulverize him. But he can’t. He couldn’t.

 

Joo Jinwoo was a lot of things. But he wasn’t a ghoul.

 

He was Daniel’s senior when he first transferred from the bureau department, their personality matches despite their ages, he was the ace of his team, a strong ghoul inspector who handled missions as fast as he can. Daniel remembers the times he’d spend at his place, the warm food he’d give Daniel as he tells him stories of his hometown. Daniel had shunned himself after his mother’s death, only talking to Jisung and the few teachers he’d met in academy.

 

Jinwoo was the person who’d bridge the gap between his team now. He was like his older brother, just like Jisung was. The one he consulted his problems to until one morning, news of his death flooded the headquarters. Devastated, Daniel had been suspended due to drinking overdose, Jisung still couldn’t talk to him about those events even after he became the head after Jinwoo’s disappearance.

 

“Daniel,” Sungwoon shakes his head, “Go back to Jisung-hyung, I’ll handle this.” Sungwoon tells him, his voice was forced out and strained, like he’s trying not to show his emotions but it just gets him all the more. Daniel stays rooted in his place, his gaze looking up at Jinwoo’s face down to his body and then to his kagune. “What… happened to…” he trails, not knowing what to ask, now knowing what to say. Jinwoo smirks, “You tell me, I’m sure your stories’ much more interesting than mine.”

 

Daniel furrows his brows, “You… They found your—”

 

“My body?” Jinwoo asks before he laughs, maniacally. The head of the department that time had told them his body had been found floating in the river close to the site of his last mission. “As you can see, I’m alive and better than ever.” He wipes at the red on the side of his face and Daniel notices his bloodied hands.

 

“Wh-why, I don’t—What—you were—” His hands folds into a fist, his head starting to ache. “What…” He trails, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. “What about jinhyung?” Jinhyung was Jinwoo’s younger brother, much younger than Daniel was. He used to carry him on his back whenever he’d come over.

 

Daniel watches as Jinwoo’s face contorts into something close to amusement, Sungwoon shifts in his step, uncomfortable and looking down as his grip tightens, tasting bile in his mouth. “What do you think I did?” Jinwoo asks. Daniel hears a ringing in his hair, his eyes hazy. He remembers how he’d spent the day in Jinhyun’s school, their parents long gone and Jinwoo busy with work.

 

“Of course, I ate him.”

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel didn’t know how it happened. First, he was seeing black. Now that he’s clutching his arm, he’s seeing red.

 

His eyes stray to Sungwoon who was on his back, heaving and clutching his stomach, his right lid busted, his shoulders pinned by one kagune before it transfers to Jinwoo, the latter in front of him, slowly walking towards him as he does. “You’re good.” He snickers, “But you will never be better than me.” He kicks Daniel’s narukami on the floor away from him.

 

He stops in front of Daniel, the latter looking up at him before Jinwoo crouches at his level, Sungwoon groaning at the strain on his shoulder. “Should I spare you instead?” He places a hand on Daniel’s chin, scanning him. “He’s going to like you.” Jinwoo snickers, Daniel pulls his head from the hand away and spits on his face. His hands and feet were as good as broken, numb and bruised. If he fights him now, he wouldn’t even get to move.

 

“Don’t touch me!” He growls, his eyes burning and his throat aching. “You… He was your brother.” Daniel feels a hard slap on the side of his face, his neck craning in pain. “What do you know?” Jinwoo growls. His stance was different, he could see anger in his eye that weren’t there before. “Do you know how much pain I was in?! Huh?!” He punches Daniel across the face and the latter falls to the ground with the impact. Jinwoo stands up before him, the kagune on Sungwoon retreating as the latter lays flat on the ground.

 

“This power isn’t something you can get by holding back,” He tells him looking at his hands, Daniel’s sees his veins bulging, he looks at Daniel before raising his brows. “I guess you wouldn’t need to know that.” His face grows darker as his Kagune raises behind him. Daniel closes his eyes, the static in his earpiece hurting his ears. He’d hope Jisung had called backup and the others were running towards them. He doesn’t know if he could take another blow. His sight was blurry.

 

“You’re going to die.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel wakes up with stir, opening one eye before closing it again at the bright lights, groaning at the voices in his room. “Daniel?” someone asks on his  right side, Daniel knows it was Jihoon. “Daniel-hyung’s awake.” He hears Jinyoung on the other side. “Thank god.” Sungwoon sighs in relief, followed by a groan. He opens his eyes once more, groaning in pain when he tries to lift his arm up to cover the harsh light. A familiar worried face greeting him, “Daehwi, you’re scaring him.” Guanlin tells him from the side.

 

He blinks, confused. The walls were as blindingly white as the light in the room, Jisung and his team scattered everywhere along with Jihoon’s brothers, Sungwoon was on a wheelchair, his shoulder and ankle covered in bandages. He scans the area with much discomfort, attempting to crane his neck to the side but groans. “You can’t move for a good while.” Minhyun informs him from the side, he doesn’t pay him mind as he continues to look at Jihoon.

 

“You look like shit.” Jihoon tells him, Daniel could have laugh if he could but he couldn’t, instead he tries to squeeze the hand holding his hoping it was Jihoon. “What…” He whimpers at the pain in his throat vibrating all throughout his body. Jisung walks towards him and shakes his head, “As long as you’re safe.” Jisung gives him one last look—a silent agreement that they would have to talk about this some other time—before he gestures at Sungwoon. “He’s alive too if you were worried.”

 

“Hey!” Sungwoon whines, crinkling his nose at the action.

 

Daniel smiles. Jihoon rubs circles on his hand before he hears guanlin talk, “Sungwoon-hyung, didn’t you say you were hungry?” He asks, Daniel smiles at the attempt. “I am?” Sungwoon asks, brows furrowing. “You are.” Seongwoo nods. Minhyun pats Jihoon’s back and nods at Jihoon, “Come on,” he begins, “Let’s go get food and let them be.”

 

Daniel doesn’t remove his gaze on Jihoon as the others file out, “We’ll talk later, Daniel.” Jisung begins, “For now, take a rest. Jihoon needs it too.” He notices the dark bags on Jihoon’s face. If he could, he would have swept away the hair cascading over his eyes. Jihoon looks at him with so much intensity, so much emotions. The only sound heard was the air condition running and the cars outside the building.

 

“You were sleeping for three days.” Jihoon started, his jaws going taut. “I called you, you didn’t…” He stops, shaking his head. Daniel wanted to envelope him in a tight hug, he looked so small, so fragile unlike what he had been showing Daniel. He squeezes Jihoon’s hand, “I’m here.” He starts, his voice barely audible. “I’m here.”

 

“I know,” Jihoon nods, covering half of his face with his free hand. “I just… You’re the first person I—” He trails, Daniel knows why he was hesitating. He’s confirmed by now that the affection he had for Jihoon was mutual. However, It was a risk they both didn’t know if they should take. Jihoon was in the spotlight, Daniel had to be in the shadows. Daniel needed to report everything about him to Tae Jinah, Jihoon is Tae Jinah’s target. Daniel wasn’t going to take the leap just yet, not when Tae Jinah was still around. It wasn’t safe for Jihoon.

 

But he doesn’t stop himself from uttering the truth. “Me too.” Daniel draws circle with his thumb. He hopes Jihoon knows what he was talking about. How he was Daniel’s first too. The first person Daniel’s open to outside his friends, the first person Daniel would willingly get hurt for. “You’re…” he trails before he forces a smile out. He’d tell him next time. “I won’t die on you, I still need to eat that chicken you plan on cooking.” He jokes.

 

Jihoon lifts his head up, Daniel could finally see his eyes, a slight smile on his lips, “You bet you do.” Jihoon mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask me on: [**CC**](https://curiouscat.me/eotteokeos) or [**@**](http://twitter.com/eotteokeos) me if you have questions. I hope you enjoyed~


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **GHOUL** : Are a carnivours and cannibalistic species that are only able to feed on human and other ghouls. They normally display the same attiributes as humans. If ghouls attempt to eat human food, they have the powerful urge to vomit. They can however drink coffee and water.
> 
>  **QUINX** : is a human or half-human with a restrained kakuhou installed in their body. Since Quinx are able to produce a kagune, they can potentially be mistaken for ghouls and one-eyed ghouls
> 
>  **KAGUNE** : A Ghoul’s Predatory Organ that functions as their weapon or claws—It is as red as blood, flexible and sturdy when the ghoul wanted it to. When released, a ghoul’s physique is strengthened.
> 
>   * **Ukaku Kagune** \- Spreads out like feathers and is released in the shoulder area. It specialises in high and speed attacks
>   * **Koukaku Kagune** \- Released below the shoulder blade. It is heavy and extremely robust. It is well suited for defence.
>   * **Rinkaku Kagune** \- Released at the back around the waist area. It has an appearance of a scaled tentacles. The wielder has wide regenerative abilities and could even survive the most crucial damage.
>   * **Bikaku Kagune** \- has a tail-like appearance and is released around the tail bone. It is good for medium-distance attacks.
> 

> 
> **KAKUHOU** : A sack-like organ that is only present in ghouls. It is where RC cells (ghoul cells) are stored. A ghoul can have one or more Kakuhou, the stronger they are.
> 
>  **CCG: Commission of Counter Ghoul** —a criminal investigative body in cases connected to ghouls. There are two departments: Ghoul investigator A specially trained professional
> 
>  **QUINQUE** - is a weapon manufactured from a ghoul's kakuhou used by CCG ghoul investigators. It emits electrical signals that stimulate the kakuhou to release and control it. 
> 
>   * **RC Cells** - are certain cells that exist only in the story of _Tokyo Ghoul_. The origin of the name comes from how each individual cell looks like a curled up fetus.
> 


Daniel looks at Jisung from across the room, the latter’s face gloomy as he rubs at his temple. Jihoon had left over thirty minutes ago with the promise of coming back after work. Minhyun had to drag Jihoon by the collar for the latter to go. “What exactly happened?” Daniel asks, his upper body raised by the pillows. There was a strain on his back due to his wound but it was nothing he couldn’t handle.

 

He waits for Jisung to speak before he gets the better of him, a habit he tries to remove but having no luck with. “What about…” he trails, biting his lips as he remembers everything said and done. “What about jinwoo-hyung?” But he wasn’t about to ignore the elephant in the room. He could see the others look down as Jisung’s jaw goes rigid, his brows scrunched into anger, his fist shaking. “he escaped.” Daniel wasn’t even shocked. If there was one thing Daniel remembers that’s still a part of him, it was his skills—he cringes as he remembers the sound of his back cracking as it hits the ground. His punches had become stronger than before, more swift, more painful.

 

“But…” Jisung begins, “We’ve got a lead.” Daniel furrows his brows. “When the rest, except for me, Seongwoo and Jaehwan went to you…” He looks at Sungwoon and the latter nods for him to continue, like what he was about to say was something that he shouldn’t. “You were lying on the floor, bloodied.” Daniel remembers his vision going black. He must have tried to attack Jinwoo and failed. “And that…  _He_ appeared.”

 

“He?” Daniel asks, “Who—” He halts, “—You mean? _That_ ghoul?”

 

It takes a beat before Jisung shakes his head, “He wasn’t a ghoul.” He sees Jinyoung handing him an open folder for him to look at. “He was a _quinx_.” Daniel feels his throat go dry, he looks at the picture on the folder of a description of something as Jinyoung explains at his side. “He was covering half of his face with a mask.” Daniel remembers. It reaches past the left side of his face, 2 golden rings at the side—shining even under the moonlight like it was mocking him. “But I know for sure that his sclera was gray.”

 

Quinx are human. Or at least they were until they instilled a restrained kakuhou in their body allowing them to not only produce a kagune but also eat human food and do not crave human flesh like most ghouls do. Quinx was the name of the experiment gone bad by Kang Sehoon that happened in the old headquarters by the previous funder before Tae Jinah had bought his way up.

 

Quinx were experiments. Tortured, mutilated humans that came back to life because of RC cells.

 

Daniel looks at Jisung before he finds something odd, “what does the lead have anything to do with this ghou—I mean, quinx?” It had been bothering him since earlier. Maybe he could finally be rid of masked and golden circles in his dreams, maybe they didn’t have to catch this person or whatever he was. “He talked to us.” Sungwoon begins from the side, “Jinwoo… he’s part of Deux alliance.”

 

“Deux alliance?”

 

“A mass human trafficking occurring at the borders.”

 

“And you know this how?”

 

“That quinx told us.” Jisung tells him, Daniel doesn’t hide the flabbergasted expression he had. “Why would you—how can you be so sure of this information?”

 

“Because if not for that guy, you’d be…” Sungwoon shakes his head slightly and scrunches his eyes. Daniel suddenly remembers feeling hands on his waist and soft whispers of a promise that he wouldn’t let him die.

 

 

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Daniel knocks on the table as Jihoon raises his head up to look at him, glasses on the tip of his nose edging to fall before he pushes it back in place, a soft smile blooming on his lips. “Should you really be walking around this late at night?” Jihoon ask, tossing his folder on the table before patting the available spot next to him.

 

“I feel fine.” Daniel shrugs, taking a seat before lifting his hand up to envelop Jihoon by the shoulder. “It’s been a 2 weeks.” Daniel still remembers the pain at the back of his head from time to time though but he wouldn’t tell. Jihoon sighs and takes a sip from Daniel’s mug, cringing before giving it back. “Too sweet.” He mutters, “And it’s been a hectic 2 weeks.” Jihoon pinches the bridge of his nose after Daniel removes his glasses, folds it and places it on the table.

 

Daniel couldn’t help but agree. He had been reporting to Tae Jinah what Jihoon would ask about work and what had occurred during the fight that almost killed him—all fabricated just like Jisung had planned—with nights spent buried on papers or scouting the area, mornings either taking 15 minute naps before rounding up places while trying to lose Tae Jinah’s underlings on the way. If it was war they wanted, it was war they would get. Daniel just hopes he lives through the rest of the month with nothing but minutes or a couple hours of sleep.

 

Daniel draws circle on his hands, his head leaning on his crown. He realizes he never really got to knowing why. “You never really told me and I never really asked,” he started. “Why now?”

 

Jihoon doesn’t answer for a few beat, he knows the underlying message behind his question. Why now, Why did he suddenly wanted Tae Jinah in prison? Why was he as bent as them in putting him behind the bar?

 

“Guanlin…” He starts, “Has been having dreams.” He sees Jihoon clench his fist. “I’ve only just found out but Minhyun-hyung told me that ever since he saw Tae Jinah he…” He shakes his head, Daniel tightens his hold on him. “It’s unfair that only I can’t remember. That Guanlin only sleeps when the sun rises, afraid that someone would sneak in in the house again, just like what happened. Minhyun-hyung can’t even go to crowded places with the fear of being snatched these days.”

 

Daniel waits for him to finish as he continues to gently squeeze his arm every now and then to let him know that he was here, that he was safe. When he feels like Jihoon wasn’t going to say anything more he takes Jihoon by the head, lifting his face up to look at him, the latter’s eyes downcast, his lashes fluttering down, lips between his teeth.

 

He was so beautiful, so precious, so loveable that Daniel couldn’t understand why and how someone could hurt him. “They don’t blame you.” Daniel says, “I know they don’t.” He gently caresses his cheek with his thumb, “Guanlin told me to take care of you, you know?” Jihoon looks up, his eyes looked hesitant.

 

“Minhyun and Daehwi too. I’ve seen them a couple of times. Daehwi always tells me how great you are.” He smiles, remembering how the latter would worriedly tell him that Jihoon hadn’t gone home, too busy at work. “Stop blaming yourself.” He puts his forehead on Jihoon’s, he wants to kiss him so much. To taste him, to caress every inch of his body with his lips. “I’m here for you. Always.”

 

 

 

 

“I’ve interviewed some of the girls who were in the picture.” Seongwoo begins, taking a file out of his bag and hands it to Jisung. “They didn’t speak at first but with a couple of convincing I think I’ve found an interesting connection between Tae Jinah and Tak Jaehoon.”

 

Jisung reads through the paper, “Tak Jaehoon, owner of Rapture is…” He stops in his sentence before he looks up at Seongwoo, nodding at him. “Is funded by Tak Jaehoon until 4 years ago. The pleasure spot shut down when Tae Jinah pulled out all of his investments and the place went bankrupt. Law enforcers found out there were illegal drug trading and human trafficking happening below the place.”

 

Jisung turns the page, “That’s not all, Tak Jaehoon had bailed out Kang Sehoon for one week.” He gives him a picture of Tak Jaehoon, a stick on his mouth. There was a man next to him, head lowered with a cap hiding half of his face. “4 years ago.” Jisung swallows the imaginary lump forming in his throat and the hairs at the back Daniel’s neck stands.

 

“Did they…” Jinyoung starts but stops, covering his mouth as he processes the information. “on a child?”

 

Daniel releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding, tasting iron in his mouth. They tortured and murdered the children for an experiment that they knew would put them in harms away. If big, bulky men couldn’t take the RC cells what makes them think, children who didn’t know any better would be able to take it?

 

“Does that mean Jinwoo-hyung—” Daniel stops, “Jinwoo is a quinx?” He furrows his brows. Jisung shakes his head, “No, he had a black sclera.” Jisung looks at Daniel. “If we’re dealing with a Quinx…” Jisung trails, he shakes. "This is much more serious that we'd thought." Nobody says anything but there was already a silent agreement that they were going to put Tae Jinah behind bars one way or another.

 

Even if results to underhanded methods.

 

 

Daniel observes as Tae Jinah flips the folder to the next page, a passive expression on his face as he reads the report Daniel had given him on Jihoon as he quietly stands a few meters away from him, his hands still on his sides. Tae Jinah closes the folder, lightly throws it on the table and leans on his back, looking at Daniel. The side of his eyes were ghosted with wrinkles, an indication of his age and yet the burning fire in his eyes were enough to know that he wasn't satisfied with what he'd read.

 

"I told you to report to me, didn't I?" Tae Jinah begins. Daniel doesn't give him the benefit of responding. "Do you think I care about what he eats for breakfast?" He throws the folder in his way, barely grazing his shoes and Daniel doesn't flinch, looking at him in the eye as he does. "What exactly is there to report other than that when I don't even have the time to sleep let alone investigate my way up to his company?" he doesn’t try to conceal his hatred, the guard who was inside the room, cups for his gun on his waist, ready to strike at Daniel for any suspicious moves.

 

Tae Jinah stands up, his height a lot smaller than the people Daniel knew but there was something about him. Some power that Daniel was familiar with. Murderous intent and it was directed at him. “Child,” He starts, “I don’t care if you loose a limb or die in a ditch. When I tell you to report _everything_ to me. Report _everything_.” Daniel's hands balls into a fist. “I know you’ve been snooping around.” Tae Jinah takes something out from his side drawer and throws it on the table. It was a picture of him in Xelos when he’d sparingly passed by it during his stakeout.

 

“you may have been living your life recklessly before because you have nothing to lose” Tae Jinah tells him, Daniel feels someone holding him back. He had unconsciously raised his arm and the guard had ran towards him. “But you have now. All I’m asking is for you to report suspicious activities and I’m not going to harm him.” He ends with a smile—the same one he had when he welcomed him on the first day.

 

The same one he had on the picture he saw with Kang Sehoon.

 

 

Daniel looks through the writings he had just done, brows scrunched as he re-reads the information once again. Yang Hyungsuk was a frequent bar goer, a rowdy, ill-mannered guy whose money spent on drinking and buying girls to his own comfort with his wife’s desperate plea lost in the sea of lust. He had men to his disposal, a lot of power, and a lot of money. Yang Hyungsuk is the leading stock holder in one of the top companies Daniel had no idea of until today.

 

Yang Hyungsuk and Tae Jinah had gotten acquainted over Fatal, a known bar in the red district. Daniel had bits of information of how they met but the bartender was apparently too busy to give two shits over their conversations. It just looked “serious” is what he said.

 

Daniel sighs before scrunching the paper up in his pocket. He looks up at the clear night sky mocking his dead end before shaking his head, they needed more information. He takes out his phone and purses his lips at the blank screen. He had been avoiding Jihoon for the past few days ever since he’d met with Tae Jinah and he didn’t think it could get more easier because Jihoon, despite texting him during meetings before, hadn’t gotten in touch with him too and although he physically craves the warmth of the other, wants to hear him laugh in the way that Daniel feels energized, he’d decided to wait it out.

 

He wasn’t stupid. He knew Tae Jinah’s underling had been following him the minute he had left his office in rage. It wasn’t exactly hard to notice when a man in black mask and shades follows you around and acts like nothing when he turns around.

 

Today, however, he’d had enough. He had turned to the next alley, ran and jumped over the fence to be rid of the guy so he could at least gather information.

 

Scratching his brows, he closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose before he hears a loud thud, his vision blurring, and his body falling on the ground. On the back of his head, he remembers the place he had first seen Tae Jinah. It was during his mother’s wake, far before he had started training in the academy.

 

 

 

Jisung looks through the folder on his hand, his brows furrowed as he takes the paper at the far end of the table, looking at it before it transfers to the file back. His quivering hand covers his mouth in shock, feeling a bile forcing its way up his throat. He reaches for his phone in hurry, dialing the number as he looks at the picture of a young Daniel.

 

“Gather everyone in 5 minutes.” He tells before he shuts it off.

 

 

 

 

The room was silent as they arrived, their hairs in a mess, eye bags dark, and their cheeks almost hallow. It had been a tough 3 weeks. “Where’s Daniel?” Jisung starts, scanning their faces. Sungwoon shakes his head, “We’ve tried calling him, he isn’t answering.” Jisung’s jaw goes rigid. “How about Jihoon? Did anyone ask him?”

 

Seongwoo shakes his head. “They hadn’t been in contact since a week ago.” Woojin bites his lips, trying to ease his worries. “I’m sure’s he’s just gathering information. We texted him.” Jinyoung nods at him in agreement. “What happened, hyung?”

 

Jisung takes a breather before he gives them a folder. Jaehwan takes it and turns to open, his brows furrowing as he sees it’s contents. “Daniel?” He asks. “What is…” He trails, looking at Jisung for explanation. Sungwoon takes the folder and scans it, “Hyung, what is the meaning of this? Why is… Why are you showing this to us?”

 

Jisung gives them a picture of Tae Jinah in a black suit, an umbrella over his head held by one of his guards amongst a sea of people crying. “The date.” Jisung says, Sungwoon takes it and the others huddle up to look at what it was. At the right corner of the picture there was a smudged up date writing and it read, August 1st 2015.

 

“What…” Seongwoo begins.

 

“Death anniversary.” Jinyoung mutters. He stands up and takes Daniel’s file and flips through the page in hurry, skimming the words before his hands came to a stop, his mouth left hanging as he looks at Jisung confirmation. “Tae Jinah was in Daniel’s Mother’s wake.” Jisung confirms. “It was Tae Jinah who told me to recommend Daniel who I’ve known that time through friends for academy.”

 

“Tae Jinah isn’t just using him to observe Jihoon, there may be something more.” Jisung shakes his head and before he could elaborate his phone rings, blasting a wave of sound in the quiet and tensed atmosphere. He takes it out and looks at the caller before answering it. “Daniel? Where are you? We’re—“ He stops in his sentence, his eyes widening before he looks at the caller again.

 

“Where’s Daniel?”

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel scrunches his face in pain, a dull sensation spreading over his head down to his neck before he slowly opens one eye after another, trying to adjust his sight at the barely litted room. He tries to move but the rope tying his hands on his back and the shackles on his ankle prevents him. He tries to recall what had happened earlier—he doesn’t even know how long he’s been out—and remembers hearing a thud which must have been something hitting his head before falling to the ground.

 

He hears someone outside of the room and sees shadows walking around the barely noticeable slit under the door before he hears it open. “I see you’re awake.” Daniel should have known it was Jinwoo. “What the hell do you want?” Daniel spits out, observing as Jinwoo drags a chair around, stopping half a meter in front of Daniel and sits on it, facing him, his hands propped up on the frame and a smirk adjourning his lips.

 

“Didn’t I tell the higher ups would like you?” Jinwoo shrugs. “You should be honored. They usually kill people they don’t like and yet you’re alive.” Daniel swallows the lump forming in his throat. “Who’s they?” he asks. Jinwoo smiles at him, a sinister smile that holds too many meanings. “You’ll know when you see them. For now,” He stands up and kicks the chair away, colliding against the wall in loud crash, “Just wait here because your friends are coming.”

 

Daniel’s eyes widen before he thrashes on the sit, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He yells, the rope burning his wrist. “You wouldn’t dare!” He yells. Jinwoo laughs at the scene and before he could register it, he feels his neck whip at the sudden impact on his left cheek, tasting iron in his mouth as his eyes struggles to adjust. “Jihoon was it?” Daniel whips his head to look at him, alarmed despite the dizziness, “Maybe if you’re good, we can spare him.” Jinwoo smirks.

 

“If you lay a finger on him, I will break every bone in your body piece by piece.” Daniel growls, his entire body shaking in anger, his face hot and his ears ringing both from the punch and from Jinwoo’s words. “You should have just remained alone, Daniel.” Jinwoo turns on his heel. “This would have hurt less if you didn’t get yourself involved with anyone.”

 

 

 

 

Jisung checks the briefcase right on his foot, a vice grip on his quinque as Seongwoo steps on the peddle. He feels the cold metal on his hand as he connects the wire through the briefcase, a familiar hum from the device reverberating. “You can leave this to us, hyung.” Jinyoung says, Seongwoo briefly looks at him from the rare view mirror, silently agreeing.

 

“My foot may be paralyzed but my aim is still better than all of you combined.” Jisung assures. “But it’s—“ Jaehwan begins, Jisung waves a hand, dismissing him. “Jinyoung, you stay with me. I need back up.” Jinyoung licks his lips, nervous. “Got it.”

 

“Proceed to plan as followed.” Jisung says, “No one’s dying on my watch.” Seongwoo grips the wheel and speeds up, passing through beeping cars as he does, the call from earlier still ringing in the back of his head.

 

_“Where’s Daniel?” Jisung’s eyes darken, a finger pressing on his lips to silence the others as he puts the phone on speaker, taking the wire on his laptop and connecting it to his phone, gesturing Sungwoon to track the location. “Hello to you too, Jisung-Hyung.” The other chuckles, Seongwoo grips the edge of his sit. It was Jinwoo. “I’m sure everyone’s with you right now. Hi, Woojin-ah, miss your favorite hyung?” Jinyoung holds Woojin by the hand, a tight grip on his arm before shaking his head. There was no use responding to his aggravation._

_“I asked you where the hell is Daniel.” Jisung glowered. “Calm down, he’s alive.” Jinwoo snickers. “For now, at least until they get here.”_

_“They?” Jisung’s brows furrowed, “Who’s they?”_

_“The people who are turning Daniel into a killer.” Jinwoo cackled. Sungwoon looks at Jisung and nods, showing the location of the call. “Well, since it’s been three minutes, I’m sure you’ve already tracked me down. Right, Sungwoon-ah?”_

_“What are you trying to achieve?” Jisung asks._

_“Daniel’s going to be reborn into an eveolved being. Of course, he needs food.” Jinwoo says, there was amusement in his voice, like he was feeding off the anxiety creeping in their lungs. “Wouldn’t it be the most entertaining thing to watch him tear to limbs the people he holds dear?” Jinwoo chuckles once more, Jisung had to glare at Jaehwan for punching the wall. “Park Jihoon was it? Maybe he should be first.”_

_And then the phone call ends._

 

“Have you informed Jihoon?” Jisung cranes his neck to look at them. Jinyoung had his quinque in his arms, nervousness in his face that Jisung somehow feels sorry for him. He was too young for this. “I did,” Jaehwan answers, “I told them not to go out. He asked what was happening but I told him what you said.” Jisung told him to tell Jihoon that there was information that someone was targeting him and he should stay put for the time being.

 

“did he ask about Daniel?”

 

“He did. I told him he’d call back when it was safe.”

 

“Good.”

 

 

 

 

Daniel thrashes around yet again, before screaming in frustration, tasting iron in his mouth from the earlier punch, its pain doubling as he does. There was liquid forming on his hands and he knew it was from all the thrashing but he doesn’t care. If he ever hurts anyone of his friends, he would kill him.

 

Before he could try and undo the holds once more, the door opens, the light from the outside, came in too sudden that he’s surprise when someone holds him by shoulder. “If I didn’t have enough restraints, I would have killed you by now.” Jinwoo says from the door. “Bring him out.” He orders before Daniel feels someone tugging him off the chair, the metal digging against his sides as they undo the shackles on his ankles.

 

“Where the fuck are you taking me?” Daniel spits out when he nears him before his eyes travels to object in the center of the room, a black operating table in the middle of dozens of lights with plastic littering all over the floor. He scrunches his brows at the amount of surgical instruments near the bed before the realization sinks in. “It’ll only hurt a bit, don’t worry.” Jinwoo snickers when he notices Daniel’s expression.

 

 

 

Sungwoon scrunches his face, “What the fuck?” He taps on the keys of his laptop rapidly. “Fuck, fuck.” Woojin looks at him, “What’s wrong?” Sungwoon’s eyes widen. “Someone’s tampering into my laptop.” Jisung whips his head to look at him, “What?”

 

Sungwoon turns the laptop to his direction, “The pinpoint changed to a nearby hospital, 8 kilometers ahead, 4 if we’d risk going to the forest.” Jisung looks at Sungwoon, “What does—“ Jisung’s phone rings and he frantically takes it out of his pocket, furrowing his brows at the message before looking at Seongwoo. “Change the direction. We’re going to that hospital.”

 

"Our destination’s on the other side of the—“ Jisung shows him the screen of his phone, there was a picture of Daniel’s hand phone at the side of the road with a card saying “Too late” with Jinwoo’s handwriting. “I don’t know who sent this or who’s hacking your laptop but—“

 

Another ding on his phone.

 

“trust…” Jisung reads. “It says trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess it's now a 5 shot. jfc

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions you can talk to me on **[twitter](https://twitter.com/eotteokeos)** or **[cc](http://curiouscat.me/eotteokeos)**! :)


End file.
